¿Sabes? Me gustas
by Kire
Summary: [Sasu&Saku] ¡RESURJO DE MIS CENIZAS! ¡ESPECIAL 4 CAPÍTULOS! :D No puedes perdértelo!
1. Empieza el verano

_**1-IX-2005 (1:49a.m)**_

**¿Sabes? Me gustas**

_#1: Empieza el verano_

-¿Y vosotros qué vais a compraros con el dinero ganado en esta misión?- preguntaba Naruto, contento, con su ranita-monedero en las manos  
-Yo pienso comprarme el siguiente tomo del Icha Icha Paradise (N/A: Come come Paradise o Paraíso del coqueteo, también conocido XD)  
-Kakashi-sensei, siempre igual...-comentaba Sakura, medio riendo- Yo seguramente me compraré ropa nueva, ¡estoy deseando ver la nueva colección de verano!-los presentes, todos hombres, recibieron a Sudy (N/A: Véanse los fics de Yumi xP) en sus cabecitas.-¿Y tú, Sasuke-kun?  
-Hmph... ahorraré, como siempre.  
-¿Para qué ahorras, Sasuke-baka? ¡Estamos en la edad de derrochar! ¡Aprovecha y gástate todo!-decía Naruto, como loco.  
-No lo sé, ahorro. Algunos vivimos solos...  
-Yo también vivo solo, imbécil

Y así, Sasuke y Naruto comenzaron otra pelea. Sakura, que estaba en medio, comenzó a charlar con Kakashi animadamente, pasando de ambos y dejando que se pelearan. Muy pocas veces llegaban a las manos.

-Ah, chicos, se me olvidaba-dijo Kakashi, llamando la atención de los tres quinceañeros.  
-¿Sí, Kakashi-sensei?-preguntaba la vocecita de Sakura  
-A partir de hoy, como sabeis, tenemos vacaciones hasta septiembre. Pero lo malo es que este mes nos toca estar de guardia, por si surge algo. Normalmente no pasa nada, pero es para que lo sepais.  
-¿Y qué tipo de misiones se nos encargarían?  
-De todo tipo... Pero, tranquilos, tengo varias buenas noticias.  
-Sorpréndenos-dijo en bajito Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos  
-La primera: pronto hará tres años desde que empezasteis como genins-Kakashi se puso como loco, a bailar, como dando ánimos para celebrarlo, pero los tres se le quedaron mirando incrédulamente. Carraspeó.-Hm, vale.. la segunda: a los genins se os regala un fin de semana en unos baños termales.  
-Buf, qué regalazo-dijo irónicamente Sasuke  
-Pero lo bueno es que podeis devolverlo y os dan el dinero que costó... por si no os apetece o si realmente quereis el dinero. Y la tercera y última noticia: ¡en julio habrá de nuevo el examen de chuunins, y os he recomendado! ¿no es genial? una nueva oportunidad... imagináoslo, ganaríais bastante más. No tanto como yo, que soy jounin, pero ¡qué narices, bastante más que siendo genins- Kakashi se tiró un rato largo con las manos cogidas entre sí, soñando despierto. Los tres empezaron a hablar.  
-¿Tendremos que presentarnos los tres de nuevo? Yo con éste no voy, Sakura-chan, no sé cómo lo verás-comentó Naruto, señalando a Sasuke y sin cortarse ni un pelo. Recibió un capón por parte del moreno.  
-Bueno, pues si ya estamos inscritos, habrá que entrenar. Naruto, tú has mejorado... pero tú, Sakura... -soltó un ruidito parecido a una risa sarcástica  
-¿Qué insinúas?-preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño y en jarras. Naruto se encontraba en medio de los dos, y miraba espectante.  
-Que eres mala, Sakura. Así que una de dos... o entrenas hasta que sangres al intentar moldear tu chakra... o vete a comprarte ropa y déjanoslo a los tíos.-Sakura abrió los ojos y la boca, siguiendo con el ceño fruncido.  
-¡Argh! ¡Nunca había estado tan enfadada antes!-alzó la voz  
-¿Ah, sí? No lo parece.. Sakura, ¡pon expresión a tu cara! ¿Es que tienes miedo a arrugarte? No pareces enfadada, parece que te vas a reír. Además, que aunque lo intentes te vas a arrugar como una pasa.. no impresionas a nadie intentando estar guapa..-comentó Sasuke, sonriendo por su propio comentario

Acto seguido, Sakura frunció un poco más el ceño y se marchó, dándole la espalda y soltando un gritito de desesperación. Sasuke la miraba orgulloso... y Naruto lo miraba a él, asombrado.

-Tío, te has pasado.-le dijo Naruto, dándole una pequeña ostia en el pecho. Kakashi seguía a lo suyo, pero entonces salió de su trance, en el que emanaba orgullo de sus subordinados.  
-Naruto tiene razón, Sasuke. Deberías tener más tacto, Sakura es una chica, aunque tú no lo veas.  
-Sí lo veo, que no soy ciego.  
-Eso está claro. Si lo fueras, habrías desarrollado muchísimo más el sentido del tacto, imbécil-soltó Naruto  
-Parad ya.-interrumpió Kakashi a Sasuke antes de que hablara siquiera- Esto no debería hacerlo yo, pero dadas las circunstancias y que ninguno de los dos tiene un modelo paternal-dijo Kakashi casi para sí, pero perfectamente audible para sus alumnos, que se miraron incrédulos-.. quiero que os porteis bien con Sakura.  
-Yo lo hago  
-Pero tú no-dijo, señalando con un dedo acusador a Sasuke  
-Aparta eso de mí... yo no me voy a portar bien con ella solamente porque sea una tía, no sé cómo lo vereis.  
-No se trata sólo de eso, baka-contestó Naruto-Lo que menos necesita es que el tío que le guste, sea tan cruel con ella. ¿Que no lo entiendes?  
-Si tan bien la entiendes, ¿por qué no te casas con ella, te compras un cohete espacial para la boda y os pirais los dos? harías un favor a la humanidad.-espetó Sasuke a Naruto, con asco  
-¡Serás gilipollas!-soltó Naruto, abalanzándose sobre él. Kakashi pronto los separó.-Mira, tío.. a mí me dices eso y te mando a la mierda. Pero a ella se lo dices y se queda lo menos una semana pensando en ello... así que mide tus palabras, antes de que mis puños se citen con tu cara para "acariciarte con fuerza", baka.  
-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Es que te gusta Sakura?  
-¿Es que te gusta a ti?-preguntó Naruto, dejando a Sasuke un poco cortado  
-¿Qué dices?  
-No sé.. no soy yo el que la está molestando para que se fije en mí. No te comportes como un crío, y admítelo.  
-¿Pero de qué vas?-soltó Sasuke, ya bastante quemadillo. Kakashi se interpuso, serio.

-Ya basta... demasiada hormona suelta hay por aquí. Tú -señaló a Naruto- no busques tanta camorra, niño. Y tú -señaló a Sasuke-, el chaval tiene razón.. si te gusta Sakura, no te comportes como un crío, que ya tienes una edad.

Así pasaron unos cinco minutos, hasta que los tres se despidieron y Kakashi les anunció que, si querían cambiar su fin de semana en los baños termales por el dinero, tendrían que hacerlo el miércoles -estaban a lunes-. La tarde pasó lenta tanto para Sasuke, como para Naruto y Sakura. Cada uno en su casa, pensaban en diferentes cosas. En la residencia de los Haruno el teléfono sonó a las nueve menos diez de la noche.

-Sí, vale. No estará mal-decía Sakura, intentando ocultar sus lágrimas- ¿A qué hora sería?  
-A las diez y media-Ino, al otro lado del teléfono le informaba de que había una cena para comenzar el verano, organizada por su grupo, con los demás Genins, que ya estaban avisados.  
-¿Y tú qué te vas a poner?  
-Seguramente una mini y una parte de arriba monilla... Recuerda que primero cenamos en un buen restaurante y luego fiesta...  
-¿No irás muy guarrita?-preguntaba Sakura, entrándole la risa  
-Bueno, vamos a divertirnos, ¿no? Además, que no voy a ir pintada como una puerta...  
-Vale, está bien. ¿Hinata y Tenten van?  
-Sí, y además estarán Gaara, Temari y Kankuro porque ha tenido una misión aquí y ellos también empiezan el verano hoy. Se quedarán una semanita, por lo que me han comentado.  
-Ah, vale. Entonces, te dejo, porque tengo que ducharme  
-Hasta luego, frentuda  
-Besos, tonta

Ino y ella mantenían una extraña relación desde que Ino le confesó hacía unos meses que le estaba empezando a gustar Gaara, pero que, por lo visto, no lo podía ver con frecuencia y probablemente ni se había fijado en ella. Eran como un confesionario la una para la otra... y nada de lo que se dijeran sería revelado nunca.

-Mamá, ¿puedo ir a la cena de comienzo de verano con los demás genins? es a las diez y media... tranquila, porque estaremos por aquí  
-Claro que sí-respondía su madre, alegre, mientras veía la tele un rato. Sakura la abrazó desde detrás del sillón y se fue directa a su habitación para coger la ropa interior para irse a la ducha.

A las diez y veinticinco, Sakura estaba más que lista, aunque no se convencía mucho. Su madre no decía nada, pero desde la puerta, despidiéndola, la veía con unos ojos que decían "¿No vas muy arreglada?". Al dar la vuelta a la esquina, Sakura se encontró con Ino, Tenten, Hinata y Temari, que iban también en su estilo. Definitivamente, Ino había acertado, una vez más. Justamente a y media, las cinco chicas estaban en la plaza donde habían quedado con los chicos, que llegaron todos bastante arreglados. Habían reservado mesa en un restaurante chino de bastante prestigio, y tanto Sakura como los demás se impresionaron de cómo lo habían montado Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino.

Aunque Sakura no quería admitirlo, sus ojos buscaban nerviosamente a Sasuke entre aquella multitud de chicos -recordemos que ellos son el doble, ya que en cada equipo hay dos chicos y una sola chica-. Finalmente logró escudriñar su silueta, que vagaba de las últimas de la fila y caminaba lenta, cabizbaja, con manos en los bolsillos e irradiaba concentración y serenidad.

-No lo hagas-le susurró Ino a Sakura antes de que levantara el brazo y lo llamara nerviosamente- Sólo lograrás que te amargue la noche.  
-Ino..  
-Cariño, se nota que le pasa algo contigo. Si no quieres acabar mal, no le trates tan efusivamente como de costumbre. Es un consejo de amiga, sabes que te quiero-le contestó, rápido y en el mismo tono, yéndose a saludar a los demás chicos.

Sakura se quedó pensando, tristemente. Pronto todo el mundo se estaba dando dos besos, y ella se vio apartada y sola, sin nadie a quien besar ni nadie que la besara. Así que, poniendo su mejor sonrisa, se acercó a la multitud y entonces sí empezaron a besarla. Naruto, de los primeros, la besó y le hizo el primer cumplido de la noche. Sasuke ni se le acercó.

Ya en el restaurante, todos pidieron su comida -Chouji pidió doble ración- y comenzaron a hablar. Charlas comprometedoras, que probablemente muchos de los presentes no querían sacar como tema de conversación. Fue Temari quien empezó con todo, Kiba le siguió el rollo.

-Bueno, y después de esto, fiesta y desmadre, ¿no?-preguntó Tenten, riendo  
-Claro que sí  
-Por supuesto  
-¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Llevaron la cena y todos comenzaron. La mesa era grande, rectangular, y las chicas estaban todas juntas, rodeadas de los chicos. Con tan mala pata que, justo frente a Sakura se encontraba Sasuke. No había hablado en toda la cena, y no parecía tener intención de hacerlo. Sakura no dejaba de pensar en él. "¿Por qué está hoy especialmente guapo? Maldita sea, Sakura, te ha mirado de refilón, no le mires, que sabrá lo que estás pensando", decía su Inner, toda loca. Ni él ni ella entraron en ninguna de las conversaciones que se habían producido en la mesa, hasta que oyeron sus nombres y ambos subieron las cabezas, saliendo de sus ensimismamientos.

-¡Ehh, Tierra llamando a Sasuke y Sakura! ¿Alguien me recibe?-decía Temari, Hinata rió ante el comentario y Naruto la miró. Ambos se sonrojaron y sonrieron.  
-¿Qué, qué pasa?  
-¿Qué decíais?-dijo Sasuke, sin mucho interés  
-Que qué os pasa... estamos aquí para divertirnos, que empezamos el verano-comentaba Kiba, alegre. Sakura rió tristemente y Sasuke movió la cabeza e hizo un gesto como de "Sí, es verdad".  
-Vosotros estais muy raros últimamente, ¿eh? A ver si es que vais a tener algo...-decía Tenten, que había bebido ya un poquito de sake. Neji, que estaba justo a su lado, rió y le pasó la mano por el hombro. No era definitivo, pero estaban casi saliendo y eso todos lo sabían. Sasuke, por el contrario, no le encontró la gracia y la miró casi fulminándola. Sakura, y toda la mesa, se fijó en esto y miró hacia abajo, triste.  
-Eh... no tengo mucha hambre, ¿me disculpais?-dijo Sakura, simulando una sonrisa y dirigiéndose al aseo de mujeres. Ino se picó.  
-Anda, hijo, que tú también, qué poco tacto tienes.-soltó, de pronto, sin cortarse. Todos la miraron. Sasuke habló por segunda vez en la noche.  
-No he dicho nada-dijo, con un tonillo que quería excusarlo de cualquier cosa  
-Una imagen vale más que mil palabras-respondió, sarcásticamente.

Nadie habló hasta que Sakura volvió del aseo y, conforme se acercaba a la mesa y veía las caras de los compañeros, se arrepintió de haber vuelto precisamente en ese instante. Cuando llegó, les habían retirado los platos y tenían la carta de los postres y los cafés para cada comensal. Sakura cogió su carta y miró a Ino, que estaba justo a su izquierda, y se sonrieron, un poco tristes, pero comprensivas. El camarero, un muchacho de unos veinte años, llegó y les tomó nota. Todos, excepto Sasuke y Sakura, tomaron helado. Ellos eligieron café.

A los cinco minutos, llegaron unos tres chicos y les sirvieron los helados y los dos únicos cafés, que se terminaron pronto. Se notaba que les estaba entrando el sueño, pero entonces Hinata habló.

-V-vamos... que ahora t-toca fiesta, ¿no?-dijo, un poco tímida. Naruto la volvió a mirar, sonriente, provocando que se sonrojara.

Eran las doce y justo acababan de salir de cenar. Las chicas iban delante del todo, riendo, hablando animadamente y, ¿para qué negarlo? montando bulla. Los chicos iban detrás, también hablando, más calmados, y mirando a las chicas, cuyos atuendos sí se lucían en ese momento, al ser más tarde. Todos ellos iban de traje, pero sin corbata ni pajarita. Así que al entrar al primer local, se notó que los quince venían de una cena "formal".

Nada más entrar, las chicas fueron al baño -exceptuando Sakura, que se apalancó en la barra- y los chicos se esparcieron, cada uno por su lado. A los diez minutos, las chicas habían vuelto del aseo y cada una se había ido por donde les interesaba más estar. Sakura miraba tristemente a Sasuke, que tenía que apartar a bastantes chicas para llegar a la barra. No había hueco, así que se sentó a su izquierda, pero ni la miró. Ella tenía un vaso de un líquido azul que tenía un mínimo de alcohol, y él la miró sonriendo incrédulamente.

-¿Quieres que te lo dé en biberón, Sakura?-le dijo, bastante cerca y en alto, por la música. Sakura lo miró seria y triste, él se reía.  
-No me gusta beber-le respondió ella, tratando de salir airosa  
-¿Entonces para qué has venido?  
-No creo que emborracharme sea la mejor manera de deshinibirme.-le contestó ella, empezando a tenerle ganas  
-¿Lo has probado?  
-No  
-Entonces no digas nada.  
-¿Quieres verme borracha, haciendo el ridículo ahí arriba -señaló la pista de baile, que estaba detrás de él, delante de ella, con la cabeza-, meneando el culo y luego que vomite en el callejón de atrás?- preguntó sin pensar. Él se le acercó muchísimo al oído.  
-No sirves ni para eso-le contestó, sonriendo orgulloso de herirla.

Ella se levantó, cogiendo el bolso y dejando el dinero encima de la barra, con su vaso a medio terminar. No quería llorar, pero la situación le podía. Buscó a Ino con la mirada, pero no la encontró. Miró levemente hacia atrás y vió a Sasuke, con su vaso, observándola y sonriendo como antes. No iba a llorar. No delante de él. Finalmente vio a Ino salir del baño con Gaara de la mano; tiró de ella para fuera sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Sakura, tía, ¿qué haces?-se dio la vuelta y pudo ver cómo estaba llorando, reaccionó al instante- ¿Qué te ha hecho, qué te ha dicho?-preguntó de inmediato, acercándosele y secándole las lágrimas- No sé cómo pude estar colada por ese capullo. ¿Quieres que le meta?-Sakura, abrazada a Ino, llorando, negaba con la cabeza. Entre sollozos, habló.  
-¿Qué le he hecho? ¿Qué le he hecho yo, Ino? Yo no me merezco esto...-Ino le tocaba el pelo  
-Ya lo sé, Saku, ya lo sé... pasa de él, ¿tengo que convencerte de que no te conviene? Se lo tiene muy creído... está en la edad del pavo y ya sabes cómo son los tíos, que crecen más tarde que nosotras, que ya pasamos esa época hace años...

Sakura se calmó, e Ino entró al local para despedirse temporalmente de Gaara, al que prometió volver, tras acompañar a Sakura a su casa.

-¿Quieres despedirte de todos?-preguntó Ino  
-De él no...-dijo, volviendo a llorar.  
-Vamos, tranquila.-Ino la volvió a abrazar. Entre las dos se fueron despidiendo de los doce compañeros, dejando a Sasuke en la barra, con su vaso.

Ino la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa, y se despidió de ella con un largo y fuerte abrazo, con un beso en su frente y con un "Para lo que necesites, frentudita mía". Sakura le sonrió y entró a su casa, que ya a esas horas estaba oscura y en silencio. Dejó las llaves, se deshizo el peinado y se sacó los zapatos. Fue derecha al aseo y se miró en el espejo. El rimel corrido y la nariz roja. Estaba alicaída, definitivamente. Tras unos intensos treinta minutos haciendo zapping, Sakura decidió salir a dar un paseo. Se colocó unos zapatos cutres y salió sin hacer apenas ruido.

Caminaba lenta y sola, reflexionando y llorando para sí. Las casas estaban quietas, en calma y sosiego. La zona de marcha parecía poder verse desde la luna de tanta luz que había. Se acercó a un parque cercano y se sentó en un banco. Miró el reloj: eran las dos menos cuarto y probablemente sus amigos se lo estarían pasando genial. O no...

-¡Vamos, Sasuke! Anímate, aquí hay mucha gachí a la vista-decía Kankuro, que iba un poco piripi..  
-Nah, gracias-contestó el susodicho, con una sonrisa un poco desencantada. Aún así tenía que esquivar a un montón de chicas.

En aquel momento, la situación era esta: Naruto tonteando con Hinata en un lugar apartado del local, Temari enrollándose con Shikamaru, Gaara con Ino, Kiba ligando con dos chicas de unos dieciocho años, Tenten con Neji -bastante más acarameladitos que los demás-, Kankuro bebiendo a saco y Sasuke, Shino y Chouji en la barra. En donde, por lo visto, iban a parar dos tipos de tíos: los perdedores y los que tenían novia pero no estaba allí. Sasuke miraba entre asqueado y con pena a aquellos que lloraban desconsolados sobre la foto de la novia. Él seguía bebiendo.

-Tío, tú de aquí podrías tener a quien te propusieras -comentaba Kankuro, que no paraba de dar la lata- ¿Por qué no te das una alegría y te enrollas con ésa de ahí? -señaló con la botella a una chica de más o menos la misma edad de Kankuro y bastante guapa  
-¿Por qué no te lías tú con ella?  
-Porque a mí no me gusta... a mí me gusta otro tipo de chica-de vez en cuando, Kankuro hipaba  
-¿Qué tipo de chicas?  
-Simplitas... monas, pero no excesivamente guapas.. que estén buenas, pero no sean una belleza. Con carácter y dulces... algo así como Sakura, no sé si me entiendes-Sasuke asentía, un poco asqueado- Bueno, claro que me entiendes.. que a ti te va Sakura, ¿ehhh? que me lo han dicho por ahí -a Kankuro se le iba a Camboya. Sasuke se puso serio  
-¿Quién te ha dicho a ti eso?  
-¡Kiba! ¡No, Naruto! Sí, eso, Naruto.. pero es que se te nota, tío... yo soy tú y le echo el anzuelo y no la suelto.. es un buen pescado, ¿me pillas?-Kankuro reía de su propia gracia, pero Sasuke no.  
-¿Y qué es lo que te dijo exactamente Naruto?-preguntó Sasuke, aprovechando  
-Que no haces más que joderla porque en realidad te va que vaya besando el suelo por donde pisas. Y mira, tío.. a mí me da igual el tipo de cosas que te vayan.. si eres machista o no.. pero te digo una cosa..-la pronunciación era muy mala, Sasuke tenía que traducirle mentalmente-..deja de joderla, porque al final te mandará a la mierda.. Y se nota que le molas de verdad.. Ya se vio con Ino, que estaba por ti y cuando vio el percal pasó de ti y ahora está con.. ¿con quién está?-Kankuro se perdía, buscaba a Ino con la mirada: la encontró y la señaló-mira, ahí, está con mi hermano, ¿ves?  
-Yo que tú no me metería en mis asuntos, ¿sabes?  
-Ehh.. paaz, tío, ¿qué te pasa? últimamente estás muy raro.. no sé, seré yo, que ya he dejado la etapa de adolescente rebelde o algo..¡eh, camarero, otra ronda!-decía Kankuro, dejando a Sasuke, que llevaba unas copitas de más, bastante aturdido. Miró el reloj: eran las tres y media. No le esperaba nadie, él ponía sus normas, pero decidió irse. Y sin despedirse de nadie. Pagó sus copas y se marchó, con la chaqueta en la mano, que estaba dentro del bolsillo, como habitualmente.

Caminaba rápido, entre enfadado y con prisas. Pronto pudo ver a Sakura tumbada en un banco en un parque. Se le acercó, enfadado.

-¡Eh!-gritó, ella lo miró, sobresaltada  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
-¿Has ido diciendo por ahí que a mí me gustas?  
-No  
-No mientas, Sakura, joder.  
-Yo no miento, Sasuke-kun-se levantó del banco, quedando frente a frente, aunque él era unos 20 cenímetros más alto que ella.  
-Pues ahora se rumorea que a mí me molas.. y ni de coña, vamos.-volvió a utilizar ese tono peyorativo  
-Déjame en paz..-Sakura trató de marcharse, pero Sasuke la paró  
-No, no.. vamos a hablar, ahora que estamos solos... ¿quieres decirme la verdad o no? no me voy a enfadar..  
-¡Yo no he dicho nada de eso!-trató marcharse de nuevo, pero él volvió a impedírselo  
-Vamos, Sakura, no seas mentirosa... -le dijo, medio riéndose medio no  
-Estás borracho-dijo ella, casi para sí  
-¿Yo? ¡Qué va!-respondió él, riéndose. Sakura pasó de él y echó a andar hacia su casa, él la seguía- Venga, Sakura... tus planes para hacer que yo me enamore de ti están obsoletos.. y no creas que eres tan importante para mí como para eso... te recuerdo que yo tengo una misión en la vida...y no eres tú, ni mucho menos. Si me dices... Ino, por ejemplo. Ella sí merecería la pena, y no tú.-Sakura no pudo más. Si había algo que odiara es que la comparasen con su mejor amiga. Y el chico que le gustaba acababa de hacerlo, dejándola por los suelos. Quería gritar, pegarle, espetarle a la cara que no iba a estar ahí para siempre... pero se limitó a sonreír tristemente y darle las buenas noches.-¡¡Buenas noches, Sakura! ¡Sueña conmigo, porque será la única vez que puedas estar a tan pocos centímetros de mí!-Sasuke se fue, riéndose, hacia su casa. Sakura pasó una noche horrible y, aunque al día siguiente no tuvo resaca, se despertó con los ojos hinchados, de tanto llorar.

--------------------

**Posts it!**

¡A ver, a ver! Empiezo nuevo fic, pero no dejo de lado "Sakura". Trataré de llevar los dos. Nunca me ha gustado llevar dos proyectos a la vez, pero es que este fic me salió de repente, todo seguido. n.n En este fic, Sasuke está más "pasota" de lo normal, pero todo tiene una explicación. Aprovecho de paso para decir que es posible que sean malhabados y todo eso... así que por eso no lo pongo en el rating mínimo, si no en el de Teen.

**¡¡POR CIERTO! "Sakura" se actualizará MUY pronto, tengo un capítulo largo hecho y mitad del otro. ;)**

Por favor, dejad reviews y continuad leyendo. Muchos besos :D


	2. La determinación que le debo al dolor

_No sé qué demonios ha pasado con este chapter, que se me puso el final del 1 y mitad de éste y no encuentro el verdadero final por ninguna parte. Lo siento. Lo reescribiré más adelante._

_#2: La determinación que le debo al dolor_

-Hola, Sakura-chan-decía Naruto, un poco pálido  
-Buenos días, Naruto-ella sonrió tristemente. Habían quedado los tres para que Kakashi les diera su regalo ya no sorpresa. Sasuke llegaba tarde.  
-Escucha, Sakura-chan...  
-¿Uh?  
-Ahora que estamos los dos...  
-¿Sí?  
-Quiero que sepas que... Sasuke es idiota. Te diga lo que te diga, tú pasa de él.. y si te hace algo, dímelo, que le meto.-dijo, medio en broma medio no. Sakura le sonrió y lo abrazó; Naruto correspondió al abrazo  
-Ah, muchas gracias, Naruto, de verdad. Yo.. -los dos se separaron y Naruto la miró, espectante- bah, es igual..  
-No, no, dime..  
-Es que ayer...  
-¿Te hizo algo?-Naruto empezó a mirarle la cara y los brazos  
-No. Bueno, sí... -Sakura empezó a llorar un poco, pero se retuvo las lágrimas- Es que... ¿qué le he hecho yo, Naruto¿Qué le he hecho?-Sakura se le volvió a echar a los brazos, llorando desconsoladamente.  
-Quererle mucho, eso es lo que has hecho. Es imbécil, no valora lo que tiene. -pasaron unos tres minutos, finalmente Sakura se calmó y Naruto la miró, comprensivo.-Para lo que quieras¿vale? Sé que no es lo mismo que con Ino.. sois chicas, teneis vuestros códigos secretos o vuestras cosas o lo que querais tener..-Sakura rió débilmente- pero si necesitas un apoyo masculino-se puso a hacer el tonto, con voz de "macho"-, me tienes aquí¿vale?

-Muchas gracias, Naruto-Sakura se apoyó en el hombro izquierdo de él con su frente, y cerró los ojos. Él la abrazó.

-Buenos intentos para llevarla al catre-dijo una voz familiar para ambos. Sakura bufó, de manera que sólo Naruto y ella pudieran oírlo.  
-Cállate, imbécil-contestó, cortante, Naruto.- Yo no soy como tú  
-Está claro, eres peor que yo.-Sakura no quería llorar, pero estaba ya hasta las narices. Para ella estaba claro: si Sasuke escogía el fin de semana, ella se quedaba. Y si escogía quedarse, ella se iba. Pronto llegó Kakashi.  
-Bueno, bueno.. ¿ya por la mañana con peleas de críos? Tomad, aquí teneis vuestro "regalo"-tendió tres sobres a los quinceañeros, que aceptaron gustosos.  
-¡El regalo está valorado en 20.000 yenes!-dijo Naruto, sin cortes  
-Si vas tú, yo no voy-comentó Sasuke  
-Si vas tú, yo no voy-repitió Naruto, con cierto asco  
-Ni yo-dijo Sakura, en bajito y perfectamente audible. Los tres se le quedaron mirando asombrados.  
-¿Quieres que te deje con tu novio?-preguntó Sasuke, riendo irónicamente  
-No es mi novio-contestó ella, en el mismo tono  
-Bueno, pues si vas tú, yo voy. Y si no, me quedo. A joderse.-dijo Sasuke, sonriendo, orgulloso. Sakura lo miró entre asqueada y triste.  
-Sakura-chan... ¿quieres que te acompañe?-se ofreció Naruto al ver lo que le esperaba a la pobre de Sakura. Ella asintió, mientras miraba a Sasuke.  
-Muchas gracias, Naruto. Ahora, si me disculpais...-Sakura dio media vuelta y bufó de manera que sólo ella lo pudo oír. Kakashi y Naruto dedicaron una mirada asesina a Sasuke, que veía cómo se marchaba Sakura.

La semana pasó rápida, y antes de que se dieran ni cuenta ya había llegado el momento de irse a los baños. No sabía cómo iba a salir aquello, pero tenía claro que no iba a quedarse en casa apalancada y llorando. Así que el sábado a las nueve, Sakura ya estaba lista y esperando a sus compañeros. A los quince minutos, los tres iban rumbo a las termas, que estaban justo en la aldea de al lado, así que iban a pie. Durante el paseo, que duró dos horas, ninguno dijo nada. Sasuke iba cabizbajo, pensando, con las manos en los bolsillos y de vez en cuando miraba a su derecha, que era donde estaba Sakura.

Naruto iba contando su dinero, Sakura, también cabizbaja, trataba de sacar lo bueno de aquella situación... y Kakashi leía su tomo -el que había comprado con el dinero de la última misión-. A las once y media ya estaban en las termas y ya tenían sus habitaciones. A Sakura le había tocado estar sola y a los chicos, juntos. A las doce, estaban todos listos, pero Sakura no se atrevía a salir de su habitación. No tenía vergüenza, si no miedo de que Sasuke le soltara alguno de sus típicos comentarios. Naruto tocaba con los nudillos a la puerta, y pedía por favor que saliera. Tras diez minutos de negociación, de frases como "Si ya te vimos en otra ocasión", Sakura salió, cohibida, con sus manos aguantando la pequeña toalla rosa. Naruto no dijo nada, pero estaba claro que había habido una gran diferencia entre la última vez y ésta.

Para no dejarla sola, Kakashi propuso ir a unas termas mixtas, y Naruto apoyó la moción. Sasuke no dijo nada. Primero se metieron los chicos, y luego Sakura, que pronto se relajó. A los cinco minutos, Kakashi estaba medio dormido, y Naruto hacía reír a Sakura poniendo soniditos raros a la estampa que estaban presenciando. Sasuke, picado, miraba para otro lado. Todo estaba yendo a la perfección: relax, tranquilidad, comodidad, diversión y ningún tipo de comentario absurdo. Hasta la hora de comer, cuando se produjo una de esas situaciones que tanto se habían estado tratando de evitar.

-Pásame el pan-le decía Sasuke a Sakura. Ella obedecía, un poco asqueada pero sin decir nada, aunque su Inner rebotaba de rabia como una pelotita de goma.  
-¿Me puedes pasar ese plato, Sakura-chan, por favor?- preguntó Naruto unos instantes más tarde. Ella lo miró a la cara y le sonrió  
-Por supuesto-Sasuke, que estaba en la "cabecera" vio cómo se miraban entre ellos  
-Bueno, ya vale¿no?-dijo el moreno, con un poco de asco-Que estamos comiendo...-ninguno de los tres entendía  
-¿Qué dices?  
-No habeis dejado de coquetear desde que hemos llegado... a ver si os cortais un poquito  
-Sasuke... cállate-intervino Kakashi.  
-¿Cómo que me calle? No quiero estar comiendo y ver cómo están ligando..-contestó, a la defensiva  
-No estamos ligando-dijo Naruto, alzando la voz  
-Y yo que me lo creo-Sasuke se levantó de la mesa  
-Si tienes algún problema, dímelo ahora mismo, tío, yo no te he hecho nada, y tampoco Sakura.  
-Pues sí, mira, sí tengo un problema. ¡Que no quiero que te intentes camelar a una pelandrusca delante de mí¡¿Entiendes!

Se oyó un ruido sordo; Sakura se había levantado. Le había dado una leche, y ahora estaba a punto de llorar, con las manos en la boca, medio arrepentida medio atemorizada. Sasuke fruncía el ceño, mirándola incrédulo e impresionado. Naruto no sabía qué hacer, y Kakashi daba la situación por perdida. "¡Qué adolescentes más problemáticos!" dijo para sí el jounin de la máscara, al más puro estilo Shikamaru.

-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun, perdóname, no pretendía. Joder, qué metepatas, perdona, de verdad, no era mi intención-decía rápido Sakura, tratando de acercársele. Él no se lo creía.  
-Tienes suerte de que yo no pego a las tías-comentó Sasuke, antes de apartarse de ella y salir de la habitación.

La tarde había pasado aburrida, aún a pesar de que algunos genins que conocían también habían aceptado el regalo. Sakura se pasó todo el fin de semana en las termas femeninas. Sasuke, sentado de brazos cruzados, observándola, serio. Naruto y Kakashi hablando de sus cosas, tratando de evadirse. Por supuesto más de una vez Naruto trató de sonsacarle qué había debajo de su máscara, pero no hubo resultados positivos.

Era lunes, de nuevo, y Sakura había quedado con Naruto para entrenar. A Sasuke no lo habían llamado, pero estaba por las cercanías, paseando cabizbajo.

-Vamos, ahora inténtalo, pero sin reírte-decía Naruto  
-Está bien, está bien.. pero no vale que tú te rías de mí  
-¡Que noooo, tooonta!

Sakura estaba rodeada de Narutos, y trataba de deshacerse de cuantos pudiera, como si no le quedara chakra y debiera ir a por todas. Sasuke pasó por al lado, se quedó mirando. Sakura, probablemente, no había ganado muchísimo en fuerza, pero sí era más veloz y más perspicaz. Y se notaba. Casi era imposible de seguir con la vista, se estaba deshaciendo de todos los bunshins de Naruto saliendo bastante airosa. Quedaban dos, y ella ya sabía cuál era el verdadero. Concentro chakra en los pies y subió rápidamente a un árbol cercano, dejándose bajar justo encima del bunshin. Naruto aplaudió.

-¡Bieen¡¡Yahoo!-Naruto sonreía, orgulloso. Se le acercó.-No entiendo por qué dices que tienes que entrenar, si yo te veo muy bien.  
-Es que.. Sasuke-kun dijo...  
-Olvídate de él. Tú eres muy buena, Sakura. Has mejorado muchísimo y lo sabes  
-¿Por qué me trata tan mal? Dioos.. aún encima le ostié¿cómo se me pudo ocurrir?  
-Oye, alguien debía hacerlo. Si no eras tú, era yo... incluso Kakashi-sensei creo que le tiene ganas-le dijo, echándole la lengua. "Tch.. cabrón", pensaba Sasuke, que ahora más que observar, espiaba.  
-Naruto¿me ayudarás?  
-Me comprometo a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda. ¿De lunes a viernes a partir de las nueve?-preguntó, sonriente  
-Naruto... -Sakura miró hacia abajo- ¿Tienes planes durante este mes?  
-No, ninguno, de momento. ¿Por?-Sasuke no perdía detalle  
-Quiero entrenar... no vaguear. ¿Entiendes?-Naruto se puso serio, sonrió con complicidad y asintió.  
-Seis, lunes a sábado. Domingos descanso. ¿Te viene bien?-Naruto puso la pose de tío guay y siguieron con el entrenamiento. Sasuke se marchó, pensativo.

**_-Reescribiré el final más adelante. Por el momento este capítulo queda así. En cuanto a los reviews, digo lo mismo del capítulo. No sé qué narices ha pasado aquí, pero bueno... Disculpas-_**


	3. Los primeros enemigos

_#3: Los primeros enemigos_

De tres en tres, los grupos fueron pasando y sentándose. Sakura y Naruto iban muy decididos. Había una parte de aquel trato que conocía Sasuke que no había escuchado: Naruto entrenaba a Sakura mientras ella lo ayudara a repasar la teoría. "Hmp.. espero que esto se termine pronto." pensaba Sasuke. Ibiki iba diciendo las "reglas", aunque en realidad Sasuke ni lo escuchaba. Miraba a Sakura fijamente, quien sonreía con orgullo, esperando empezar, ansiosa.

La voz de Ibiki dio comienzo al examen, y Sasuke lo empezó, un poco aturdido: realmente estaba emparrado. Leyó las preguntas, sin contestar ninguna. El examen había cambiado notablemente, comparado con el de la vez anterior. No había ninguna pregunta de temario. Sasuke miró disimuladamente a la parte izquierda de la sala, que era donde se encontraba Sakura -la cual, por cierto, escribía felizmente. Miró hacia Naruto, que también escribía. A su alrededor todo el mundo escribía. Exceptuando unas nueve personas y él, que parecían estar en la misma situación.

Ni Sakura ni Naruto lo miraron en toda la hora y media que tuvieron para responder al examen. Finalmente, cuando quedaba un minuto para entregar los exámenes, Sasuke escribió rápidamente y se metió su boli en el bolsillo. Todos fueron entregando sus exámenes a la voz de Ibiki. Sasuke salió de los últimos, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué tal os ha salido?-preguntó Naruto  
-Hmp..  
-A mí genial, no pensaba que fuese a ser tan fácil.  
-¿Fácil?-preguntó Sasuke  
-Pues claro-dijo ella, sonriente  
-A mí también me lo pareció..  
-Fácil, ja.. si sólo había una pregunta.. "¿Qué es el riesgo?" ah, venga, por favor-dijo, rápido, pero entendiéndose todo. Sakura y Naruto empezaron a reírse.-¿De qué os reís? No le veo la gracia.  
-Sakura.. así que a ti te tocó como a mí-dijo Naruto, entre risas  
-¡Sí, somos los salvadores!-Sasuke no entendía nada. Sakura y Naruto no paraban de reírse.  
-¡EHH! -dijo Sasuke, molesto.  
-¿Qué quieres, Sasuke-baka?-preguntó Naruto, parando de reír.  
-¿De qué hablais?  
-Del examen  
-Naruto-llamó Sakura al susodicho, haciendo que pasara de Sasuke- Si él lo ha hecho bien¿pasamos directos, no? Este año es así..  
-Me parece que sí.. aunque no creo que haya fallado. Si lo ha hecho es para darle de ostias.-comentó Naruto, riendo.

A los cinco minutos, apareció Ibiki con una lista: los aprobados. Sakura se buscó a sí misma en las listas y también buscó a Naruto, si él estaba, ella también.

-¿Estoy?-Sakura tardó en contestar  
-¡Estás!-le dijo, dedicándole una pose guay.

-¿Y Hinata?-Sakura buscó  
-¡Está!-otra pose guay  
-Vamos a decírselo, que no venía porque le daba cosa..  
-¿Y yo?-intervino Sasuke, molesto  
-¿Tú? Búscate en la lista, para eso está-comentó Sakura, aunque sabía que iba a estar, yéndose con Naruto hacia donde estaba Hinata.

Sasuke se acercó a la lista, susurrando con voz de chica "Búscate en la lista... blablabla..", burlándose de Sakura. Aunque no estaba muy convencido, pues sabía que era imposible aprobar con un examen como el suyo, se buscó. Y estaba. "¿Cómo es posible?" pensaba. Hasta se sentía defraudado porque le hubieran aprobado. Corrió instintivamente a decírselo a Sakura y Naruto, que le dieron la enhorabuena y siguiendo hablando con Hinata, Kiba y Shino.

Nuevamente molesto, Sasuke aguardó a que pasaran a la segunda prueba, mientras escuchaba los comentarios de Sakura en plan: "Este año van muchísimo más rápido" y cómo Naruto contrarrestaba con respuestas tipo: "Somos menos, es lo que tiene". Eran ya las once, pues habían tenido que esperar una hora y media para empezar el teórico. Anko los recibió rápidamente y explicó por encima en qué consistía la prueba -ésta sí era idéntica- ya que, por lo visto, todos eran "repetidores" en el examen. Sasuke, aún a pesar de lo que acababa de pasar con Sakura y Naruto, se sentía con ganas para demostrarle a Sakura que ella no podía estar a su altura.

Poco a poco fueron entrando todos los grupos -eran cinco grupos menos, es decir, quince personas-, y cuando Sasuke se vio dentro, empezó a picar a Sakura. Le salió del alma.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, Sakura-dijo, con recochineo. Ella lo miró indiferente-Ahora que estás aquí te ha entrado el miedo¿Verdad? No te culpo.. cuando alguien es débil, lo es y ya está..  
-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó, seria, pero no enfadada, mientras se metía el pergamino del cielo en la mochila.  
-Eh, eh, eh.. ¿qué haces?-dijo, apuntando al pergamino-No puedes llevarlo.  
-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó, tranquila-¿Por qué?-dijo, con un deje desafiante  
-Porque no. Irán a por ti a matar si saben que lo llevas tú.  
-¿Y por qué crees que no seré capaz de combatir?-dijo, de nuevo, tranquila, haciendo que Sasuke se viese un poco pillado. Se hizo un silencio- Dímelo, Sasuke.- él soltó su típico 'Hmp' y dio media vuelta  
-Eres una chica-dijo, sin más. Naruto sólo miraba, con un poco de risita. Sakura caminó hacia delante y Naruto la siguió sin esperar a Sasuke, que se había quedado rezagado colocando sus kunais.  
-Lo que tú digas-soltó Sakura, indiferente, tras subirse de un solo salto a una rama bastante alta del árbol más cercano-Supongo que querrás avanzar, Sasuke-dijo, sin mirarlo. Justo en ese momento Naruto también subió a la misma rama-Tras tu fracaso personal en la anterior prueba-soltó, despacio, en bajito y con cara de mala pécora-¿Me equivoco?-preguntó, un poco más alto y con una sonrisa "dulce". Sasuke la miró con un deje de odio y otro de asco.

Ninguno de los tres hablaba: Naruto porque estaba preocupado por si se encontraban con Hinata y por quién se encontraría su grupo, Sakura porque sabía en qué pensaba Naruto y porque con Sasuke no tenía de qué hablar... y Sasuke, por orgullo. Él iba a demostrar, no a hablar. Vagaban y vagaban por el bosque sin encontrarse siquiera a una maldita ardilla. Sakura habría pensado que se trataba de una técnica ilusoria de no ser porque sabía que era imposible. Eran ya las dos menos veinte, los tres estaban bastante hasta las narices del silencio, de no encontrar nadie ni nada, de no descansar...

De pronto Sakura paró y le puso la zancadilla a Sasuke, haciendo que cayera. Naruto también paró. Miró hacia abajo, miró hacia arriba. Abajo-arriba-abajo-arriba. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

-A ti no te han visto -dijo Sakura en bajito- y tampoco te han oído. Shhh-dijo poniéndose el dedo índice en los labios, sonriente, sin mirarlo- Espera aquí, te haré una señal si necesitamos ayuda-concluyó, bajando de la rama, al lado de Sasuke, que se quejaba sin parar, con una voz aguda.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Sakura? No te he hecho nada-decía, tocándose la cabeza, dolorida, con la mano derecha. Sakura ni lo miraba.  
-¡Tch!-le chistó ella  
-¡A mí nadie me chista y menos una niñata como tú!-soltó Sasuke, todo chulito.  
-Gilipollas-dijo Sakura con un poco de asco.

De pronto un kunai con un sello explosivo apareció en el suelo, entre ellos dos. Sakura ni se inmutó. Lo cogió rápidamente y lo lanzó al aire, haciendo que explotara. El kunai cayó entre su dedo índice y su dedo corazón, y se lo guardó. Los "dueños" del kunai aparecieron.

-Ni una mujer en el grupo: he ahí el problema-dijo Sakura, más para sí misma que para cualquier otra persona. Sasuke se percató y se puso a su lado, aunque no tenía ganas de luchar con ella.  
-¿Y Naruto?-preguntó él, en bajito, muy cerca de ella  
-No saben que estaba con nosotros. Deben pensarse que lo dejamos atrás o que está haciendo algo por su cuenta... pero no se han percatado de su presencia. Está en la rama, esperando por si necesitamos ayuda.  
-La necesitaremos.-soltó Sasuke, irónico. Sakura lo miró, medio asombrada.  
-¿Qué insinúas?  
-¿Yo? Nada, nada... Dios me libre-dijo él  
-Sí, es probable que la necesitemos.-adimitó Sakura, sonriendo  
-Hay que conocer los límites de uno mismo.-Sakura sonrió mucho más  
-¡Sí¡Aplícate el cuento!-dijo, pasándole fuertemente su propia cartera, que estaba en el suelo aún, por la caída.  
-¡Ehh!-dijo el que parecía el jefe del grupo, el más alto de todos. Un moreno de pelo corto a lo Gaara, que recordaba en estilo a Kabuto.-Dejaos de tonterías.  
-Va a ser interesante-dijo Sakura, sonriente, mirando al líder. Realmente se la veía muy dispuesta a todo.

Uno de los otros dos empezó a correr hacia Sakura. El otro fue a por Sasuke, al que pilló de improvisto y propinó un buen puñetazo que le rompió el labio. Sasuke se avalanzó hacia el tipo en cuestión, olvidándose de las técnicas, los kunais y los shurikens... usando los puños y las ganas que le tenía. Sakura sonreía para sí. "Desde luego, cuando le pone ganas al asunto, hay que verlo" decía la Inner Sakura, fijándose más en Sasuke que en su oponente, al que engañaba mediante una pequeña técnica ilusoria.

De repente el líder deshizo la técnica de Sakura, dejando libre a su compañero. Ella estaba despistada, en otra cosa: recibió un puñetazo y dos kunais en la espalda. Se puso blanca y emitió un chillido lo suficientemente sonoro como para que hasta Naruto se diera cuenta. Parecía que iba a perder el equilibio y la consciencia, pero no. Se los sacó, con ganas, y sonrió, con ansias. Los tiró al suelo y los pisó con mucha fuerza, rompiéndolos al instante. Tenía las manos ensangrentadas.

-Mereces que me deshaga del peso, que te preste la mayor parte de mi atención-dijo, sonando como con una voz que no era la suya. Sasuke, que estaba enzarzado con su contricante, sólo la miraba. Al igual que el ninja con el que se estaba peleando, que se quedó atónito. Sakura se sacó su mochila y la dejó cuidadosa y lentamente cerca de un árbol. De pronto se dio la vuelta y le metió un puñetazo al líder, con antebrazo incluído. La lucha continuaba.

Sakura se avalanzó hacia el líder, con ganas. Sasuke trató de ir a ayudarla, pero su contricante le acababa de poner la zancadilla y, en su caída, había aprovechado para darle un buen puñetazo en el estómago.

-No es momento para heroicidades-dijo el ninja, que parecía tan sólo tres años mayor que ellos.

Sasuke lo golpeó y aprovechó ese momento para hacer un Katon Gokakyou no justu que alcanzó sólo a una pequeña parte del ninja, el cual tropezó por el dolor en la zona afectada y quedó unos pocos segundos en el suelo. Justo en ese momento, Sasuke sonrió y lanzó dos kunais al suelo, dejando a su contrincante cogido al suelo por las pequeñas armas, que estaban en sus tobillos y en sus mangas de la chaqueta. Sasuke lo golpeó durante un rato, hasta que, ensangrentado, el joven ninja habló dificultosamente, por las heridas.

-Ve a salvar a tu chica, héroe-dijo, antes de desmayarse, sonando sucio y rastrero, mientras reía con la boca llena de sangre. Sasuke lo miró entre asqueado y con cara de pena. Miró hacia Sakura: el líder y el otro ninja luchaban contra ella, que sangraba bastante. Sasuke miró hacia abajo, donde yacía su contrincante inconsciente. Corrió hacia donde se encontraba Sakura, que repartía ostias como quien reparte folletos.

-¡No te acerques!-dijo Sakura de un modo que, más bien, sonaba a orden. Sasuke se mosqueó.  
-¡No seas tonta!-Sasuke corrió hacia donde estaba ella, enzarzándose él también en la pelea. Pronto pudo notar la fuerza de los ninjas.

No hablaban, simplemente luchaban. De vez en cuando, él echaba un vistazo a la espalda de ella, donde su ropa ensangrentada no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-Son muy rápidos-dijo Sasuke, entre susurros  
-¿Ahora te das cuenta?-preguntó ella, irónicamente  
-Usaré el sharingan  
-Error, imbécil- soltó ella, quedándose más ancha que pancha  
-No voy a hacer lo que me digas  
-Eso ya me lo has demostrado cuando te he dicho que no te acercaras, baka  
-Eso sonó a orden  
-Más razón para cumplirla  
-Tú no eres la líder del grupo. Nadie te ha nombrado juez supremo.  
-En este grupo nunca ha habido líder. Si a uno se le ocurre algo, lo dice y los demás lo acatan si es medianamente bueno.  
-Una chica no puede dar las órdenes.  
-¿Estás celoso, Sasuke?  
-¿De qué?  
-De quién-corrigió ella- De mí, de que una chica sea mejor que tú.  
-No eres mejor que yo.  
-¿Quién lo dice?  
-Yo  
-¿Y quién eres tú para decir eso?  
-¿Qué dices?  
-¿Qué tipo de jerarquía está establecida entre nosotros que dice que tú vas por encima de mí para que tus opiniones tengan más valor que las mías?-empezaba Sakura a "filosofar" entre golpe y golpe.  
-¿Ves¡Es por eso que una mujer no puede ir a la cabeza de un grupo!  
-¿Me saliste machista, Sasuke?  
-No lo soy  
-No dice eso tu vena de rabia en la frente. Te evadiste de mi pregunta, contesta.  
-Es una orden, no pienso hacerlo.  
-¡Dejad los problemas conyugales para más tarde!-soltó el líder, riendo. Estaba bastante molido, al igual que el otro.  
-¡Será gilipollas!-dijo Sasuke, sin contenerse. Habían parado.-Voy a utilizar el sharingan, te guste o no te guste, Sakura.-le dijo, en bajito, sonriente de orgullo masculino y mirando hacia abajo, pues le llevaba unos cuantos centímetros.

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Sakura miró a sus contrincantes rápidamente, que sonreían con un brillo de ansias en los ojos. Dirigió su mirada hacia la rama donde se encontraba Naruto, que la miraba preocupado. Sasuke abrió los ojos. Se oyó un golpe fuerte. Mucha sangre en la mano de Sakura. Naruto no pudo evitar un pequeño gritito. Luego, alguien cayó.

--------------------

**Posts it!**

¿Por qué no quiere Sakura que Sasuke use el sharingan¿Qué fue ese golpe¿Por qué hay sangre en la mano de Sakura¿Quién cayó¿Por qué¡¡Muy pronto, las respuestas! Esto se pone interesante. Son los primeros enemigos, pero no serán los últimos. Y parece que Sasuke y Sakura tendrán muchas cosas que decirse. ¿Cuál es el punto débil de sus contrincantes? Y volviendo al examen teórico.. ¿por qué Sasuke ha aprobado¿Qué había en los exámenes de Sakura y Naruto y por qué se rieron? Ahh... sorpresa sorpresa XDD Nah, trataré de actualizar prontito.

Por cierto, mil gracias por vuestros revs ;)

_**Reviews:**_

_marion-asakura:_ jajaj Sasuke es que está muy confundío él..xDD muchas gracias por tu rev :P_  
sccmar:_ claro que sí.. que se entere. Sakura en este fic mejorará mucho como ninja y como persona.. y Sasukito aprenderá unas cuantas cositas ñ.ñ_  
be:_ ¿te gusta porque Sakura le pega una cachetada? jajaj, pues te gustará más si es sólo por eso, en serio ;)_  
Selkie no Karura-Chan:_ ¿te dejé picada? awww,no era mi intención. A mí me ha estado pasando eso de que se queda inconcluso dependiendo el ordenador en que me pusiera.. qué curioso.. o.o Sasuke parece que aquí saca su vena machista, pero nah.. aquí las cosas se pondrán claras! XD Tu Sasuke de Aitai tiene tela, eh? XD ¿lleno? ains.. _  
__kuramasesshou_ Oye, muchas gracias por tu rev :D la verdad es que SasuSaku habrá seguro... soy una de las más fieles seguidoras de la pareja, así que puedo casi jurar que habrá SasuSaku. Tienen que cambiar mucho las cosas para que no.. _  
Nel-chan:_ ¡ya lo creo! XDDD la verdad es que yo también estoy empezando a odiarle.. pero mi Inner (todos tenemos Inner, hay que dejarlo salir!) escribe por mí esas partes. XD

:D

**Kire**


	4. La parada de mediodía

_#4: La parada de mediodía_

Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente: estaba tumbado.

-¿Ya has despertado, Sasuke-baka?-preguntó la voz de Naruto, hablando en bajito. Él emitió un sonido grave con la garganta. Naruto lo chistó y señaló a su derecha, donde una semi desnuda Sakura se movía hacia su lado.

-Ahh-gritó en bajito, huyendo de ella. Él no llevaba camiseta, pero sí pantalón.-¿Qué coño ha pasado?-preguntó, alarmado.  
-Tenía ganas de contártelo...-dijo Naruto, ansioso- Lo primero, ponte la camiseta. No quiero verte así-dijo, con cara de asco, de broma. Sasuke obedeció y se la puso. Se destapó y se sentó al lado de Naruto.

-Desembucha  
-Vale.. ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-"Voy a utilizar el sharingan, te guste o no te guste, Sakura", eso. Recuerdo haberle dicho eso a Sakura.  
-Vale, entonces no tengo que volver a contarte toda la pelea... veo que te pegó bastante estratégicamente.  
-¿Quién?-Naruto se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, haciendo un gesto hacia donde dormía Sakura. Sasuke abrió los ojos y la boca.  
-¿Ella?  
-Sí-Sasuke se metió el puño en la boca, para ahogar tanto un grito como un puñetazo  
-¿Y puede saberse por qué?  
-Te explico: Tú te empeñaste en usar el sharingan, pero ella decía que ni de coña, ¿no?  
-Sí  
-Para evitar que lo utilizaras, te golpeó justo cuando abriste los ojos. Te metió una muy buena ostia-dijo, sin poder contener una risa- tan buena, tan buena, que te partió el labio. ¿Te habían pegado antes, verdad?  
-El imbécil del otro tío me lo partió antes. Supongo que ella lo remató-dijo, con retintín, cruzándose de brazos  
-Sí, al principio creímos que te había roto la nariz... pero luego vimos que no. Aunque es probable que te duelan las encías...-avisó Naruto. Se hizo un silencio  
-Bueno, ¿y por qué no quería que utilizara el sharingan? ¿no quería que yo acabase con ellos en medio minuto?-dijo, sonriendo orgulloso, arrogante  
-No-cortó Naruto y Sudy hizo una aparición en la cabeza de Sasuke- Probablemente tú no te dieras cuenta, pero... los tíos esos absorbían chakra. El sharingan requiere mucha potencia de chakra, aunque no lo gastes todo. Has de moldearlo y el continuo control sobre tu sharingan gasta chakra.  
-¿Y cómo sabía Sakura eso?-preguntó, negándose a creer que era por eso  
-Hizo una pequeña técnica ilusoria para probar. Dice que enseguida notó que le costaba muy poco moldear su chakra. Y que era porque le habían absorbido bastante. Por eso utilizó la fuerza bruta, en lugar de las técnicas. Se arriesgó mucho al no hacer ni una sola réplica. Por eso no quería que utilizaras el sharingan  
-¿Quería protegerse?-preguntó, más arrogante aún  
-Quería protegerte-rectificó Naruto-, aunque a lo mejor ni te diste cuenta.  
-¿Cómo querías que me diera cuenta?-preguntó el Uchiha, defendiéndose  
-Hubo un tiempo en que nos entendíamos aunque ni siquiera habláramos-dijo Naruto, melancólico- Supongo que esos tiempos pasaron, ¿no?

Naruto salió de la cueva en la que estaban, que era bastante grande. Sasuke lo siguió, saliendo así al exterior, al bosque. Era por la tarde, las cinco o seis.. Naruto se apoyó en un árbol.

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke, con voz queda

-¿Qué?  
-¿Qué examen te tocó a ti?-Naruto rió al instante- Eh, ya vale, desembucha. ¿Qué era eso de "Somos los salvadores"?-dijo, poniendo voz de chica  
-¿Qué examen te tocó a ti?-repitió Naruto  
-"¿Qué es el riesgo?"  
-¿Qué contestaste?  
-Al principio nada, luego cuando estábamos a punto de entregarlo, puse "Esto es el riesgo".  
-Buena respuesta  
-¿Ehm? Dime qué había en tu examen  
-Decía.. "Un compañero de tu grupo está en peligro, muy cerca del enemigo. No puedes hablarle, pues está muy lejos y habrías de gritar. Si lo haces, el enemigo descubrirá tu posición y descubrirás también a tu compañero. Él tiene al enemigo delante, aunque éste no se ha percatado de su presencia. Tienes que detenerlo como sea: él tiene muy pocas posibilidades de enfrentarse al enemigo y ganar, aunque no nulas. Si le dejas, no sabes si conseguirá vencerlo al enfrentarse a él o si elegirá no hacerlo. Si no lo hace, será descubierto por los secuaces del enemigo y ejecutado, pero eso él no lo sabe. ¿Qué haces para salvaros a todos y vencer al oponente? ¿Confiarías tu vida en la misión sólo para salvar a tu compañero? ¿Confías en que tu compañero, aún sin saber, se percate y sepa contrarrestar y escoger una buena opción para esa situación?"-Sasuke se quedó a cuadros  
-¿Yo era el compañero en peligro?  
-Exacto  
-¿Y tú qué contestaste?  
-Buf.. es muy lioso. Técnicas, técnicas y más técnicas. Dos hojas y media de desarrollo.  
-¿"Me" salvaste y venciste al oponente?-preguntó, con un poco de intriga  
-Por supuesto. ¿Quién te crees que soy?-dijo, echando la lengua. Sasuke rió tristemente.  
-¿Y.. y Sakura?-preguntó, un poco nervioso  
-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-¿Qué contestó? ¿Me salvó?  
-No sé lo que contestó, tío, pero utilizó siete hojas. Lo vi cuando entregué el examen: tuvo que pedir un clip.  
-¿Pero "me" salvó?-repitió, haciendo incapié en el hecho  
-Ehh.. ¿y tanto interés?  
-Por saber..  
-Oye, Sasuke. A ti te gusta Sakura, ¿verdad?  
-¡¿A mí! ¿Qué dices?-preguntó, todo escandalizado  
-Se te nota, tío.. además, a mí puedes contármelo. Ni estoy por ella ni voy a contarlo. Me importa una mierda, si te soy sincero. Pero me pone de los nervios que no lo admitas y vayas jodiendo la marrana. No estoy por ella, pero es mi amiga, así que vas cortándote. ¿Vale?-dijo de una tacada Naruto. Sasuke agachó la cabeza y calló-El que calla otorga.. lo tomaré como un sí.-Se hizo otro silencio- ¿Y por qué le haces la vida imposible?  
-No se la hago  
-Te repito.. a mí me dices algo que le dices a ella y te mando a tomar viento fresco. A ella se lo dices y se queda hecha un asco..  
-Me pone de los nervios que se comporte como lo hace

-¿Y cómo se comporta?  
-Como si fuera superior a mí, como si fuera la leche, arrogante y estúpida-hizo incapié en la palabra-como...-se paró  
-¿Como tú?-terminó Naruto, medio riendo. Sasuke se calló-¿Y antes por qué la tratabas así?  
-Porque era pesada... iba siempre detrás de mí.  
-Mira, ¿quieres mi opinión? Creo que te has acostumbrado a que vaya detrás de ti, besando el suelo por donde pisas... que te gusta, en el fondo. Creo que crees que no es fea, y que, por mucho que molestara, nunca sobraba. Creo que ahora que se está empezando a desenganchar de ti, tu manera de dar a entender, sin decirlo abiertamente, dicho sea de paso, que no quieres que deje de "molestarte" es ésta que estás adoptando ahora. Y que antes de que cambiara, te estaba empezando a gustar. Y bastante, si no me equivoco. Creo que quieres culparla a ella de que te haya empezado a molar. Y por eso eres cruel con ella, por dos razones: porque le echas las culpas de que a ti te guste y para llamar su atención. -Naruto terminó su discursito y Sasuke carraspeó, sin mirarlo a los ojos y moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro. El rubio no pudo reprimir un "¡Ha!" irónico y orgulloso-¡Qué listo que soy!-se dijo a sí mismo, en alto.

Se hizo un silencio, Naruto se había sentado bajo el árbol y Sasuke lo había imitado. El rubio miraba hacia la cueva, en donde se veía perfectamente a Sakura, con el pecho y vientre vendados, la manta medio sacada y durmiendo.

-¿Qué pasó con sus heridas?  
-No fue nada..  
-¿Quién la vendó?-preguntó, un poco ruborizado. Naruto volvió a emitir ese "¡Ha!" y lo miró.  
-Pervertidooo.. -empezó a reír- ¿Te gustaría habérselas puesto tú?-dijo, riendo  
-Si lo sé no te digo nada..  
-No lo has hecho, y repito: el que calla, otorga-dijo Naruto, riendo. Paró un poco. -Trató de vendarse ella misma, pero nah.. estaba molida, la pobre... no sé ni cómo aguantó tanto, perdió sangre a espuertas, tío. La tuve que vendar yo. ¿Me envidias?-le dijo, riendo y levantando las cejas.  
-Imbécil- Sasuke miró a Sakura, que yacía dormida plácida, moviéndose bastante  
-Lleva toda la noche igual, no sé si es que tiene pesadillas o qué...  
-¿Moviéndose, dices?  
-Sí.. alguna que otra vez se te ha puesto casi encima. Y no veas cómo la agarrabas, chaval  
-¿Es que has estado todo el rato viéndonos, so idiota?-preguntó Sasuke  
-No, me ha dado tiempo de mucho... primero he curado a Sakura y la he vendado. Luego los dos te hemos cortado la hemorragia... parecías un zombi. Te hemos vendado, porque estabas molido, aunque no tanto como ella. Luego hemos comido y ella ha decidido echarse una siesta. La merecía. Yo he dormido una media hora y luego he salido a reponer el agua de las botellas, he limpiado los shurikens, los kunais.. y luego te has despertado, cuando iba a comer ramen otra vez.  
-¿Me habeis vendado? ¿Quiénes, los dos?-preguntó, con una ceja alzada, con cara de pocos amigos  
-Ella no quería, pero la he obligado.  
-¿Que qué?  
-Ella pasaba de vendarte. Decía que le intimidaba.. y que mejor lo hiciera yo. Acepté.-Sudy aparece en la cabeza de Sasuke  
-No sé qué ha sido peor.. pensar que ella me tocó o que tú realmente lo hiciste  
-¿Pero qué te crees que te hicimos, pervertido? -Naruto rió- Bueno, el caso es que yo acepté.. cogí unas vendas y empecé chapuceramente. Ella me miraba, preocupada. Me llamó patoso, baka, manazas y me dijo que lo estaba haciendo mal, que si tu vida hubiera dependido de mí, tú habrías muerto hace mucho.-Naruto rió ante aquel comentario- La verdad es que cuando lo dice ella parece que todo tiene sentido, ¿verdad?-le preguntó. Sasuke no contestó.  
-¿Así que al final qué, quién me vendó?  
-Ella. Yo sólo cortaba vendas, pasaba mercromina, yodo... yo era el enfermero, ella era la médica. Pero tranquilo, vigilé que no te tocara la p..-Sasuke lo interrumpió  
-Dios, calla, por favor.  
-Si vuelve a pasar lo mismo no me meteré en medio.. a lo mejor es una buena elección, ¿ehh?-preguntó, en el mismo tonillo de antes

Se volvió a hacer el silencio, ambos miraban a Sakura, que seguía durmiendo. Finalmente Sasuke habló.

-¿Qué pasó con esos tíos?  
-Sakura acabó con ellos  
-¿Acabó? ¿Se los cargó?  
-No, pero casi. -Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos. Miró a Sakura.  
-No parece que esa Sakura -dijo señalándola- sea la misma que casi se carga a dos ninjas de 18 años o más...  
-Pues lo es, así que no le toques las narices-Naruto no paraba de reír ante sus comentarios  
-En serio.. ¿tras el mega-ostión que me metió... qué pasó?-insistió Sasuke

_**-Flash Back-**_

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Sakura miró a sus contrincantes rápidamente, que sonreían con un brillo de ansias en los ojos. Dirigió su mirada hacia la rama donde se encontraba Naruto, que la miraba preocupado. Sasuke abrió los ojos. Se oyó un golpe fuerte. Mucha sangre en la mano de Sakura. Naruto no pudo evitar un pequeño gritito. Luego, alguien cayó.

El cuerpo de Sasuke yacía en el suelo, inmóvil. Sakura miró hacia abajo y, tristemente, susurró casi para sí: "Lo siento, Sasuke-kun". Acto seguido cogió las cabezas de sus contrincantes y las golpeó la una contra la otra. Daba codazos, rodillazos, puñetazos y patadas: iba a por todas. Naruto, desde arriba, observaba todo. Y cuando su cuerpo por inercia daba señas de ir a intervenir, Sakura lo miraba seriamente y negaba.

El primero que cayó fue el otro ninja joven: quedaban el líder y ella. Fue a moverse, pero la espalda se estremeció. No pudo evitar caer de rodillas. El líder la agarró del pelo y Sakura recordó la otra vez, durante el otro examen de chuunin. Sakura sonrió, el tipo mitad Gaara, mitad Kabuto la miró atónito.

-¿Ya no puedes más, pequeña?-preguntó, con un tono sucio, vil y rastrero que hizo que la piel se le erizara.

Sakura alzó sus brazos y sus manos se posaron sobre la muñeca de él. Palpaban, ya que ella tenía los ojos cerrados. Finalmente, dejó su mano derecha y apretó con la izquierda: había encontrado el punto. El muchacho, que tendría unos 21 años, gritó de dolor. Y cuando trató de zafarse de la mano de Sakura, ésta apretó mucho más. Con fuerza, ella tiró de él hacia delante, golpeándolo fuertemente contra el suelo. Él gritó de dolor. Le había roto la muñeca. Se levantó, aunque el dolor de la espalda era inhumano. Se tocó y notó un trozo de shuriken, de ahí venía tal dolor.

-Cabrón-susurró casi para sí.

Sakura se dirigió hacia donde yacía el muchacho. Lo golpeó con ganas, entonces él habló.

-Tu novio tiene razón: una chica no puede ir a la cabeza. Y tú, mucho menos-decía, orgulloso y con cara de odio. Ella le metió un gran y fuerte puñetazo.  
-Maldito capullo.-se le acercó al oído- No tienes ni idea de lo que puedo hacer yo.  
-Llora, niñata, llora. Él te odia.-dijo, regodeándose, dejando perpleja a Sakura, que se había quedado a cuadros. Se levantó y se fue a unos tres metros de él, que ya ni podía levantarse.

Naruto la miraba desde arriba, perplejo. Sakura daba vueltas, mientras lloraba en silencio. Sus lágrimas se tornaban rojas conforme surcaban su tez, pues estaba manchada de sangre de otras personas y de la suya propia.

-¡Llora!-gritó el líder del grupo abatido. Sakura se le acercó y le propinó un pisotón en el pecho, con ganas, haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre. Ella puso cara de pena, asco y se le notó abatida.

Saqueó a todos y finalmente encontró su pergamino.

-Hmp-soltó, al más puro estilo Sasuke-Ni siquiera nos vale su pergamino.-dijo, tirándolo al suelo.

Cogió sus mochilas y se acercó a Sasuke y lo cogió lenta y cariñosamente. Saltó hacia la rama donde estaba Naruto y lo miró, sucia, ensangrentada, llorando, despeinada, con Sasuke en brazos, la ropa medio ajada y las mochilas de los dos en cada hombro.

-Gracias-dijo, llorando, medio de felicidad, medio de rabia, medio de pena, medio de frustración.  
-De nada-le dijo él, comprendiendo.

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

-¿Me llevó en brazos?

-Sí, parecías mucho más débil..-en aquel justo instante, Sakura empezó a despertar. Naruto miró la hora: las seis y cuarto, la hora perfecta. Los dos se levantaron y se fueron acercando-¿Quieres un consejo?-Sasuke calló-Vale. Deja de ser tan cabrón. Se cazan más moscas con miel que con vinagre.  
-Sí, pero más eficiente es el veneno-dijo Sasuke, adoptando ya la postura de estúpido arrogante. Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, paciente. Volvía a ser el mismo.

--------------------

**Posts it!**

Capítulo-puente. Uno de mis mejores capítulos-puente, creo yo. Se acalaran muchas dudas.. íntimo, pues es sólo un diálogo... Por cierto, subiré el 5, ya que está escrito y veo una tontería haceros esperar si ya está. Los reviews que dejéis por este chapt serán respondidos en el capi 6. ;)

_**Reviews:**_

_Nel-chan:_ jajaj Sasuke resultó ser el compañero "indefenso" :P ¿Otro? jajajaj  
_marion-asakura:_ es que soy muy mala XDD pero nah, en este capi se solucionaron las dudas! Como dicen siempre "el amor está en todas partes", ¿no? pues eso.. tanto él como ella se gustan, pero... jajaj_  
Criss:_ ¿te gusta:O Muchísimas gracias, en serio _  
nadeshiko-uchiha:_ Sakura no es tan niñita como parecía.. :P ahí está la gracia, en dejarte en suspenso! ñ.ñ_  
Selkie no Karura-Chan:_ ¡cabrón! jajaj Si es que se ve que le viene de naturaleza propia o algo así.. XD ¡lo era:P_  
sccmar:_ todavía quedan muchas cosas por pasar! de eso no cabe duda ;)

**Kire**


	5. La ignorancia masculina

_#5: La ignorancia masculina_

-¿Naruto? ¿Sasuke-k..?-se cortó a sí misma Sakura, bostezando y frotándose los ojos. Naruto se le acercó. Ella se incorporó y, al ver que Naruto miraba bastante abajo de donde estaban sus ojos, ella siguó la trayectoria. Al cerciorarse, se tapó al instante, ruborizada. Sasuke sonreía, detrás de Naruto, con las manos en los bolsillos. -¿Qué hora es?  
-Las seis y cuarto-respondió Naruto-La hora perfecta para continuar...  
-Me encuentro un poco mal...-comentó Sakura, que estaba bastante pálida. No llevaba ni siquiera protector, y estaba un poco despeinada, así que se estaba mostrando con su peor cara delante de Sasuke. Pero ni le importaba.  
-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Naruto, preocupado  
-Dolor de cabeza, dolor de barriga, de riñones, además de..-se tocó la herida de la espalda levemente.   
-Bueno, yo tengo algunas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. -comentaba Naruto- ¿Sasuke, tú tienes algo?-Sasuke no le escuchaba, solamente miraba a Sakura, con una tenue sonrisita, cruzado de brazos. Naruto miró a Sakura, la cual estaba mirando hacia los pies de Sasuke, con los ojos bastante abiertos, sin parpadear, y totalmente ida. Se hizo un silencio. Naruto la tocó en el hombro-¿Sakura-chan?-la llamó en bajito, pero ella se sobresaltó. -¿Quieres algo para el dolor de cabeza o para el malestar general?-se hizo un silencio  
-Me parece que no va a hacer falta, Naruto, gracias-dijo, sonriendo. Ella ya sabía lo que tenía, y no era una enfermedad, aunque a veces dolía como si realmente lo fuese.  
-¿Quieres que continuemos más tarde?  
-No, podemos continuar ahora, si quereis. Yo estoy bien. Aunque me gustaría darme un baño.. ¿habeis visto algún lago o algo así por aquí cerca?  
-Sí, se ve claramente desde aquí- dijo Naruto-Lo vi cuando fui a rellenar las botellas. Ahora te enseño el camino, si quieres.  
-Gracias.-Sakura se levantó, toda dispuesta. Llevaba todo el pecho vendado, y el pantalón, que, de moverse tanto, parecía que era más pequeño de lo que en realidad era, casi como un mini-pantalón. Cogió su ropa, tranquilamente, y al darse la vuelta, Sudy hizo la aparición estelar en su cabeza. Los dos seguían ahí, mirándola, espectantes.  
-¿Qué? -dijo Naruto.  
-¿Te importa?-dijo, específicamente mirando a Sasuke. Él alzó una ceja y se marchó, no sin antes echar una mirada hacia atrás, serio.-Naruto, ¿me disculpas, por favor?-le dijo al rubio, que salió a regañadientes.

Sakura cogió ropa interior de su mochila, otro pantalón, calcetines, desodorante, colonia, el protector, un bote pequeño de espuma fijadora y un tampón. Estaba con el periodo, pero probablemente ellos ni se habían percatado. "Estoy segura de que Naruto se pensará que es una enfermedad terminal" decía su Inner, a la cual acompañaba Sudy. Al salir, Sakura se percató de que los dos chicos estaban sentados bajo un árbol, hablando, y que, cuando ella apareció, dejaron de hablar, para mirarla no muy disimuladamente. "¿Y qué mosca les ha picado ahora a estos?" decía su Inner, empezando a mosquearse. Sakura se acercó.

-¿Me puedes acompañar, por favor?-preguntó claramente a Naruto, posando sus manos sobre las rodillas, quedando así medio agachada medio no. Naruto sólamente se fijaba en el canalillo que se le había hecho a Sakura al poner aquella pose. Tanto Sasuke como ella se dieron cuenta.  
-Creo que es mejor que lo haga yo...-intervino Sasuke, con un tono que pretendía ser de fastidio pero que en realidad decía "¡Sí, shannaro!" (N/A: Al más puro estilo Inner Sakura xD). Sakura accedió, aunque a regañadientes. No sabía qué era peor: si soportar a Naruto en plan pervertido o soportar a Sasuke en plan arrogante.

Sasuke la cogió de la mano y la llevó, caminando rápido. Sakura se sonrojó, aunque trató de ocultarlo. Al llegar, Sakura dejó sus cosas sobre una gran roca que había. Miró a su izquierda: Sasuke seguía ahí, mirándola. Ella no sabía qué hacer. "¿Qué hago? ¿Le digo "Sasuke-kun, te quiero, pero fuera de aquí"? ¿O qué?" preguntaba ansiosa su Inner, aunque sabía que no iba a obtener respuesta.

-Eh..-empezó Sakura, confusa-¿Quieres algo?-preguntó, sonando bastante chistosa. Sasuke estaba bastante serio, a ella se le fue la risa al notar esto. -¿Pasa algo, Sasuke-kun?-dijo, tan instintivamente, que se le escapó el "-kun". Se sonrojó al percatarse. Él miró hacia el suelo, sonriendo tranquilo. No hablaba, pero en aquel momento se pudo saber claramente que pensó "-kun.. por fin".

Sasuke no contestó, se limitó a mirar hacia el suelo, medio riendo medio no, medio serio medio no... indeciso, era la palabra. Sakura se acercó a él cuando se puso tan cabizbajo que ni siquiera pudo verle los ojos. Puso su mano izquierda en el protector de él y lo obligó a levantar cabeza. Se miraban fijamente. Ella pudo notar cómo las manos de él tocaron suavemente su cintura. "¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?" empezaba ya la Inner, loca. Sakura sólo se dejaba llevar, él, con sus manos, hizo que ella se le acercara un poco más, quedando así a escasos centímetros. No sonreía, pero ni siquiera hacía falta "carita de seductor".

Cada vez él la acercaba más y más rápido al notar que no oponía resistencia. "DIOS. Va a hacerlo.. voy a.. él va a... vamos a... ¡¡ahh!" la Inner Sakura ya estaba fuera de control... no cabía en sí de gozo. Los dos estaban cerquísima, prácticamente podían notar cómo el otro se ponía cada vez más y más nervioso por la situación. Los brazos de ella se posaron alrededor de la nuca de él, despacio. Los labios de Sasuke rozaron muy suavemente los de Sakura. Ambos cerraron los ojos.

-¡¡Ahh!-soltó ella, sobresaltada. Justo en aquel instante, un trueno les había cortado el rollo. Instantáneamente, los dos se sonrojaron, aunque ninguno se separó de manera brusca, si no que tardaron lo suyo. -Creo que.. voy a.. ya sabes - "Maldita sea, Sakura.. di algo coherente, ¡¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOOOSS!" chillaba su Inner al ver que no era capaz de quedar bien en una situación como ésa. Él sonrió entre triste y arrepentido de haber hecho lo que había hecho. No habló, se despidió de ella con la mano, que apenas movió. Ella simulaba una sonrisa de "Todo va bien. No problem", pero nah. No podía evitar que se le notara la decepción.

-¿Qué habeis hecho, golfos? Has tardado mucho-comentó Naruto, con cara de viciosillo desde la cueva, comiendo unas patatas fritas. Sasuke entró, silencioso, cabizbajo. Naruto se puso serio.- Dios, ¿qué has hecho?-preguntó, con la boca llena, temiéndose lo peor. Sasuke lo miró, con una cara que decía "No lo voy a conseguir en la vida".  
-Por poco la beso  
-¿Por poco?-Naruto levantó una ceja. Sasuke se sentó, apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, puso sus manos aguantando su cabeza y bufó-¿Qué pasó?  
-Llegamos y me quedé ahí  
-¿No dijiste nada?  
-No pude  
-Error, ¿por qué te cortas si sabes que la tienes en el bote, so imbécil?-preguntó Naruto, que seguía comiendo

-Y yo qué sé.. si lo supiera no sería tan sumamente patético, ¿entiendes?-respondió Sasuke, a la defensiva, volviendo a adoptar la pose de antes.  
-Eh, eh, cálmate, tío.. -dijo Naruto, poniéndose en el mismo plan- Vamos a ver.. ¿ella te dijo algo?  
-Que si quería algo-Naruto no pudo reprimir una risita  
-O sea.. que tú no dijiste absolutamente nada y te limitaste a intentar besarla.  
-Exacto  
-No veo signos de que te pegara, así que.. ¿debo adivinar que se dejó?  
-Menos mal que no lo hizo... ya me ha pegado dos veces..  
-¿Debo adivinar que se dejó?-repitió Naruto, yendo a lo que le importaba. Sasuke asintió, silencioso- Pues entonces no hay problema  
-Eso lo dirás tú  
-La has jodido y bien, Sasuke, lo sabes. Que se muestre dura ante ti es la manera que tiene de demostrarte que lo que le dices le duele muchísimo.-Sasuke lo miraba con cara de "¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto?"-Joder, Sasuke... que la he entrenado de lunes a sábado.. a veces de lunes a domingo. Que son muchas horas-insistió en la palabra "muchas"- que ya la voy conociendo en ese aspecto... -Sasuke volvió a bufar, Naruto sólo lo miraba.  
-Nunca pensé que llegaría a decir algo como ésto, pero.. -Sasuke hablaba con la voz queda, en bajo- ¿Qué hago?  
-¿Para qué?-respondió Naruto con otra pregunta  
-¿Cómo que para qué?  
-¿Quieres un rollo de una noche o quieres una relación?-Sasuke volvió a bufar, pensando.

-¡Hola! Ya estoy lista- dijo Sakura, alegre, con el pelo húmedo y oliendo a colonia. Sasuke se alteró, pero pronto puso la cara de tío duro. Naruto lo miró como esperando su respuesta.

-¿Lista para continuar?-preguntó Naruto, atendiendo ya a la pelirrosa. Ella sonrió y puso la pose de tía guay.

-¡Hai!

Sakura se sentó al lado de Sasuke, el cual se empezó a poner nerviosito. Evitaba mirarla, carraspeaba muy seguido y bufaba. Ella lo miraba extrañada, sin poder evitar contener una pequeña sonrisa. Naruto, al notar esto, empezó a hablar.

-Está bien... he estado pensando que hay que darse mucha prisa. -dijo, mirando a sus dos compañeros, que no se miraban entre sí -Sakura-chan, ¿te sientes capaz de aumentar la velocidad?  
-Claro, claro. No habrá problema- contestó rápidamente ella  
-Sasuke..-llamó Naruto, aunque él no quería mirarlo, ya que, por narices, Sakura entraría en su campo de visión al dirigir su mirada hacia el rubio- ¿Tú te encuentras mal?  
-No  
-No hay problema, aún nos quedan cuatro días... podeis reponeros perfectamente.  
-Estoy bien  
-Y yo-dijo Sakura  
-Como queráis.. coged vuestras cosas y listo. Yo os espero fuera, no necesito recoger nada-añadió Naruto, yéndose.

Sakura se levantó, para empezar a recoger, pero Sasuke la cogió de la muñeca. Ella se volteó, para verlo bastante serio. Casi intimidaba su mirada.

-Va a llover-dijo Sasuke, de repente, con tono firme y más varonil que de costumbre- Más vale que te tapes bien si no quieres resfriarte de verdad-y al terminar, la soltó, dejando una leve marca.

Él se dio la vuelta y pronto terminó de recoger, casi a la par que ella -la cual no le hizo caso y no se tapó-. A la salida, otro conflicto se inició.

-Sal tú primero-dijo Sakura  
-No, primero tú  
-No, gracias. Sal primero tú-insistió ella, un poco picada  
-Sal-dijo, firmemente él, sonando a mala leche  
-¡No, sal tú!-empezó ella a gritar  
-¡Las damas primero!-gritó él también  
-¡¡Pues eso! ¡Tú primero!  
-¡¡¡¡Que no, joder! ¡¡¡¡Que tú primero!-gritó él, sin poder contener la rabia,  
-¡¿Desde cuándo eres tan caballeroso!  
-Vale, ya está..-dijo él, casi para sí y empezando a empujarla hacia la salida de la cueva. Ella oponía resistencia, concentrando chakra en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué haces!-chilló Sakura al notar que él se había hartado y la había cogido en los hombros-¡¡Suéltame! ¡¡Que me sueltes!

Sasuke había salido, y Naruto observaba gracioso la escena. Él la dejó en el suelo.

-¡¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso!-chilló Sakura a pleno pulmón. Los dos chicos se sorprendieron de que alguien tan pequeño pudiera chillar tanto.  
-No te decidías..  
-Aún así... tú has salido primero, y luego yo. _Tú_ eres la dama. -contestó, soberbia, cruzándose de brazos. Él sonrió.  
-No. Técnicamente primero salió tu frente y luego salí yo. -"Ahí te has pasado" pensó Naruto. Sakura estaba furiosa.

-¡¡Arghh! ¡¡Cómo te odio!-soltó, sin pensarlo. Él abrió los ojos, confuso.

Así los tres empezaron de nuevo, a pasar de rama en rama, esperando encontrarse algún enemigo al que arrebatarle el pergamino necesario. Eran ya las ocho menos veinticinco cuando Sakura no pudo ahogar un pequeño grito de dolor, poniendo su mano en la barriga. Naruto paró, y tras él, Sasuke. Los dos volvieron atrás, para ver cómo estaba.

-¿Sakura-chan?

Ella no respondía, simplemente estaba pasando el mal trago. Pronto se recuperó, y vio a unos atónitos Naruto y Sasuke que la observaban esperando explicaciones.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Sasuke  
-Nada  
-En serio  
-No me pasa nada-repitió  
-No me mientas  
-No te miento  
-¡¡Lo estás volviendo a hacer!  
-¡¡Que no te estoy mintiendo!-chilló Sakura, rabiosa  
-Sigamos-intervino Naruto  
-Sí, mejor

Así se pusieron en marcha de nuevo, pero no volvieron a encontrarse con ningún otro enemigo. Eran las once y media cuando terminaron de cenar e iban a ponerse cómodos para dormir en una muy pequeña cueva que habían encontrado. Naruto y Sasuke empezaron a sacarse los zapatos, pero ella no hacía nada.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Naruto. Sasuke prestó atención a Sakura, que estaba callada -Ehh.. Sakura..  
-¿Eh?  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Tengo que hacerme las curas, y ponerme el pijama... como comprenderás, no voy a desnudarme delante de vosotros. Especialmente, delante de ti, Naruto.-dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.  
-¡Pero si yo ya te vendé!-dijo, con cara de pervertido  
-Precisamente por eso-respondió ella, furiosa.  
-No vamos a mirar. Me parece que estaba claro.-dijo Sasuke, hablando por primera vez en aquella conversación  
-No me fío de vosotros. ¿Te parece que esto está bastante claro?- respondió ella, toda chula. Él se le acercó, más chulo que ella.  
-¿Y qué si lo hacemos? ¿Eh?-preguntó, rozando lo gracioso.   
-¿Quieres que te vuelva a pegar?-preguntó ella, arrogante, riendo.  
-¿Y si decido no irme, eh?-la posible pelea empezaba a ser más bien un bombardeo de disparates.  
-Vale-dijo Sakura, toda decidida, dispuesta a poner a prueba a Sasuke -No te vayas.

Sakura se dio media vuelta y cogió su pijama, las vendas, una tijera, la mercromina, el algodón y el alcohol. Al voltearse de nuevo vio a Sasuke quieto, cruzado de brazos, sonriendo. Naruto estaba prácticamente fuera de la cueva. Ella sonrió desafiante y se empezó a desnudar. Se quitó los zapatos y los dejó al lado de su saco de dormir. Luego se quitó la parte de arriba, quedando así en sujetador y en pantalón corto. Se sentó en el suelo, semidesnuda, y comenzó a abrir el alcohol y la mercromina. Cogió las vendas y cortó una tira lo suficientemente larga como para que le diera bastantes vueltas a su pecho. Sasuke sólo miraba, realmente no pensaba que fuera a desnudarse delante de él. Pero cuando ella terminó de mojar un algodón el alcohol, lo dejó y echó mano de los brochetes de su sostén, Sasuke no pudo más.

-¡Vale, vale! Lo que tú digas-dijo, dándose por vencido, chasqueando la lengua

-Sabía que cederías-dijo Sakura, sonriendo levemente y dándose la vuelta. Sasuke salió, y Naruto los espiaba.

-¿Qué haces, baka?  
-Mirándoos. Ah, por cierto.. debiste haberte quedado dentro-comentó  
-¿Qué dices? Ni por asomo, no todos somos tan pervertidos como tú-le espetó. Justo en ese momento, Sakura se había desabrochado el sostén con una sola mano y de un pequeño movimiento.  
-¡Menuda maña!-soltó Naruto- ¿Sabes cuánto tardé en desabrochar yo uno de ésos? ¡¡7 minutos!-Sudy aparece en la cabeza de Sasuke, que aparta a Naruto a regañadientes de la cueva, para que no espíe a Sakura.

A los cinco minutos, Sakura salió, con el pelo suelto y de pijama de verano: una camiseta y una braguita brasileña.

-Ya está, ya podeis entrar-adviritó Sakura. Sasuke la miró con malos ojos. Naruto, todo lo contrario.

Los tres entraron en sus sacos de dormir y pronto se durmieron. Naruto puso el despertador para las siete de la mañana.

¡¡¡RRRIINGGG! El despertador empezó a sonar, despertándolos a todos simultáneamente. Sakura estaba echada encima de Sasuke, que había dormido a su derecha, y él la tenía agarrada con ambos brazos. Naruto no pudo reprimir una sonora risa, haciendo que realmente despertaran del todo. Los dos se sonrojaron, y Sasuke soltó su típico "Hmp", cruzado de brazos. Sakura ya se picó ante esto.

Ambos se levantaron, y Sakura se empezó a hacer dos coletitas, dejándose los mechones de delante, como siempre. Sasuke la miraba, mientras se calzaba, pero no decía nada. Ella sabía que la estaba mirando, y se ponía nerviosa.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó, sin poder contenerse  
-¿Yo? Nada..-dijo él  
-Sasuke, no has dejado de comportarte raro desde..-se paró ella misma-bueno, ya sabes..-tragó saliva, acercándosele. Sin zapatos era mucho mayor la diferencia de estatura entre él y ella. Él puso un gesto que decía "Tienes razón, pero tengo demasiado orgullo como para admitirlo"-¿Por qué?  
-¿Por qué qué?  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo, con la voz queda. Estaba a punto de llorar.  
-¿El qué?  
-Intentar besarme... y darme falsas esperanzas-dijo, costándole aún más. Él se sorprendió.. "¿Y ahora qué le digo?" pensaba.  
-Eh.. yo.. -empezó, indeciso- ¿porque me apetecía?-dijo, formulando una pregunta, sin saber bien qué decir. Sakura abrió los ojos y no pudo contener el llanto. "Valee.. la has cagado, Sasuke, y bien" se espetaba a sí mismo.  
-No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me duele que me digas eso..-dijo Sakura, con las lágrimas cayéndole a borbotones. Él la miraba y hacía más de un ademán de quitarle las lágrimas.

-No.. er.. no.. no llores.. joder.. -susurraba casi para sí. No sabía qué hacer en una situación así. Las otras veces que la había hecho llorar nunca antes ella le había espetado lo doloroso que le resultaba. Ahora sí, y se estaba sintiendo fatal por ello.  
-¿Te duele que te lo diga? ¡¡Pues no es ni un atisbo comparado con lo que me duele a mí!-chilló, de nuevo, como la vez anterior, y se echó a llorar muchísimo más, sin poder evitarlo. Sasuke se le acercó, para tratar de calmarla, pero ella se apartaba -Déjame, no me toques..-Sasuke lo intentó una vez más- ¡¡Suéltamee!-Sakura estaba más que susceptible, y él se hartó.

Cogió sus cosas y salió, tirándolas todas con furia hacia aquel árbol donde habían estado anteriormente.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-preguntó Naruto, que ya estaba más que listo  
-¿Yo? ¡Aún encima yo! ¡No sé qué le pasa, si se ha puesto a llorar!-dijo, chillando, para que lo oyera.  
-¡¡TÚ ME HAS HECHO LLORAR!-le respondía ella desde dentro  
-¡¡ERES UNA LLORICA!

-¡¡Y TÚ UN BRUTO INSENSIBLE!-Sakura le tiró uno de sus zapatos y él lo esquivó, pero por poco.  
-¡¡Calláos los dos!-dijo Naruto, poniéndose el dedo índice en la boca de forma vertical- Shh..-se notaba que trataba de escuchar algo. Sakura miraba medio escondida desde dentro. Llevaba el pantalón puesto y uno de sus zapatos, pero seguía yendo con la camiseta del pijama. Naruto lanzó un kunai hacia unos arbutos y alguien gritó. En aquel momento, Sasuke se vistió rápidamente y Sakura se puso la parte de arriba como pudo, saliendo a la pata coja, pues le faltaba un zapato.

-Menudo pie más enano-comentó Sasuke, con su zapato derecho en la mano. Ella se lo arrebató y se lo colocó. En menos de medio minuto, los dos estaban listos y en posición de ataque, al igual que Naruto.

Pronto aparecieron los enemigos, dos chicas y un chico. Parecían mayores, de unos veinticinco o veintiseis años. El chico, que era el que iba en medio, vestía de azul. Las dos chicas, de azul cielo. Éstas miraron a Sakura con ansias; ella a las chicas, también. Naruto no pudo contenerse y se avalanzó hacia el chico: empezaba una nueva batalla, pero no era el mejor momento.

--------------------

**Posts it!**

Un capítulo en el que dejamos a un lado las luchas y enemigos, para centrarnos en las relaciones entre ellos. Parece que Naruto está haciendo de casamentera.. XD ¡¿Y qué ha sido de ese beso! Ñargg jajaj La lucha no se hará muy pesada, lo prometo. A partir de ahora iré compaginando el examen en sí con lo que les ocurre a ellos. Están en el segundo día de cinco, pero tranqui, que esto no se hará muy largo. ;)

_**Reviews:**_

¡En el próximo capítulo!

**Kire**


	6. La única oportunidad

_**SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO LA DEMORA, ENTRE QUE ESTUVE ENFERMA Y QUE APENAS HE TENIDO TIEMPO PARA PONERME EN EL ORDENADOR, HE IDO ABANDONANDO EL FIC... PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN.. ¡¡¡TRAIGO 3 CAPÍTULOS DE GOLPE:D**_

_#6: La única oportunidad_

-Buf.. tías.. -soltó Sasuke de manera perfectamente audible  
-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sakura, empezando a mosquearse bastante  
-No, no.. nada..  
-Mira, no voy a discutir contigo por dos cosas: la primera, sería una pérdida de tiempo.. y la segunda: estamos enzarzados en una pelea, no me apetece, muchas gracias-terminó con retintín. Sasuke soltó su típico "Hmp".

Ni Sasuke ni Sakura se acercaron a los otros, simplemente miraban cómo Naruto se zurraba la badana con su contrincante. Estaban a punto de ir hacia sus rivales, pero ninguno se movía, aunque sí trataban de hacerlo.

-Las damas primero-dijo Sasuke, dándole un brusco empujón hacia la otra chica que quedaba.

-Maldito cab..-soltó Sakura, pero su rival la cortó  
-No tienes tiempo de hacerle caso a tu novio-la Inner tomó el control de Sakura  
-¡¿PUEDE SABERSE POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TODO EL MUNDO DA POR SUPUESTO QUE ÉSTE Y YO ESTAMOS SALIENDO!-chilló, señalando a Sasuke, que estaba propinándole fuertes puñetazos y formando sellos para hacer el Katon al único chico del grupo.  
-Oye, nena, no me vengas con chorradas. Teneis el pergamino que necesitamos, ¿verdad? ¿El pergamino de la tierra?-Sakura no pudo poner cara de póker y la chica supo que sí lo tenían- Entonces empecemos a luchar. No me subestimes, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

Sakura se abalanzó contra ella, corriendo y creando los sellos del Kage bunshin.

-Eso no te servirá conmigo-amenazó la muchacha  
-¿Estás segura?-le susurró otra Sakura en su oído derecho. La chica dirigó su mirada hacia allí, pero no había nadie.  
-¿Qué.. qué pasa...? ¿Qué es esto?

Sakura había hecho un genjutsu. "No tengo mucha resistencia física dado el estado de mi espalda... es lo único que me queda", pensaba. La verdadera Sakura se encontraba en una rama alta de un árbol cercano al de su rival. La chica se estremecía en el suelo, temblando. Naruto la observaba desde su posición, muy cerca de Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke!-llamó en bajito Naruto al susodicho a los veinte minutos de pelea continua  
-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó, molesto, tras tratar de atinarle a la chica con el Katon. La lucha era muy intensa, y aunque llevaba un rato queriendo atar a su oponente como aquella vez con Orochimaru, no le había dado la oportunidad de hacerlo.  
-Mira a Sakura-chan-Sasuke dirigió la vista hacia donde estaba la chica, y no pudo evitar una cara de asombro. Sakura estaba pálida, con los ojos cerrados y haciendo fuerza con las manos, que todavía llevaban los sellos del genjustu. Se sentía débil, y además su espalda empezaba a resentirse nuevamente.

-¡No hay tiempo para mirar a tu compañera, chaval!-decía el oponente de Naruto, dándole un fuerte puñetazo y, acto seguido, una patada en el estómago. Naruto cayó al suelo y, para terminar ya, pues tenía ganas, creó un kage Bunshin que, a su vez, le ayudó a hacer el Rasengan.

El muchacho, asombrado, trató de esquivarlo con una técnica de agua, pero le fue imposible y recibió el impacto -aunque no todo, pero sí lo suficiente para caer inconsciente-. Naruto, aliviado pero exhausto, se acercó a ayudar a Sasuke, que evitó su apoyo.

-¿Qué haces, baka?  
-Ayudarte, y no me llames así.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Quiero ayudar a Sakura  
-Pues ve a ayudarla, pero déjame a mí hacer lo mío  
-No servirá de nada si voy yo solo, así que no te me pongas chulo. Además, a ti también se te nota que tienes prisa. La vemos de lejos y la vemos fatal, así que imagínate cómo estará.-Sasuke tragó saliva y calló.

A los diez minutos, ambos consiguieron tumbarla. Sasuke pudo por fin atarla y Naruto logró, con un último esfuerzo, hacer el Uzumaki Naruto Rendan. Sasuke saqueó a la tipa en cuestión y encontró por fin el pergamino que tanto habían estado buscando. De varios saltos consiguieron subir a la rama donde se encontraba Sakura, que estaba agonizando.

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Estás bien?-preguntaba Naruto  
-N-naruto...-decía malamente Sakura, agarrándolo de la chaqueta y acercándolo hacia ella  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba, ansioso. Sakura cerró los ojos poco a poco, soltó a Naruto y lentamente fue cayendo hacia la izquierda... Naruto trató de cogerla, pero fue Sasuke quien, acumulando chakra en la planta de los pies, consiguió ponerse en la parte de abajo de la rama y cogerla antes de que cayera. Estaba inconsciente y, en esa postura, ambos pudieron ver que la herida de su espalda se había abierto.

La muchacha, abajo, acababa de "despertar" de su ilusión, aunque muy aturdida. Naruto, para asegurarse, bajó y le dio un pequeño golpe para dormirla. Sasuke bajó de la rama con Sakura en brazos y ambos buscaron su antiguo refugio. Al encontrarlo, inmediatamente dejaron a Sakura descansar. Y al dejarla, los dos chicos pudieron ver los brazos de Sasuke, que estaban ensangrentados por la espalda de ella.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Naruto  
-Creo que lo primero que habría que hacer sería vendarla nuevamente...  
-Pero... pero tío..   
-Quiero decir.. hazlo tú, ya lo hiciste antes, ¿no? Además, no es que puedas hacerlo o no.. es que TIENES que hacerlo, es muy diferente.  
-¿Quieres hacerlo tú?   
-Joder, Naruto. No me vengas con ésas ahora...  
-Pero.. a mí me da cosa.. antes era ella la que me iba diciendo cómo ponerlo y tal.. pero ahora...  
-¿Qué hora es?  
-Las.. siete y media..  
-Vale.. pues.. mira.. lo echamos a suertes.. al fin y al cabo a uno de los dos le va a tocar pringar, ¿no?  
-Como quieras, pero... yo puedo acabar haciendo una masacre-Sasuke lo miró serio, sin gracia alguna. Naruto carraspeó- Hm.. vale..  
-¿Cara o cruz?  
-Cara-Sasuke sacó una pequeña moneda del bolsillo y la lanzó al aire. Antes de destaparla, miró a Naruto, que esperaba ansioso. Levantó su mano y bufó.-Cruz..-dijo con cara de pocos amigos, y Naruto no pudo evitar una sonrisita.  
-Bueno.. yo te dejo.. me voy a pescar malamente, ya sabes... Ah, el yodo, la mercromina, las gasas y las vendas están en mi mochila.  
-Gracias-dijo con retintín.

Sasuke se levantó y cogió la mochila de Naruto. Algo le decía que aquello iba a sangrar de lo lindo y que tendría que tener mucha venda a mano. Con cuidado, Sasuke recostó a Sakura y le quitó la parte de arriba. La dobló y la dejó a un lado. El cuerpo inerte de Sakura inconscientemente se movía hacia atrás, pero Sasuke lo sujetaba. La pequeña manta que le habían puesto para no dejarla directamente en el suelo estaba bastante ensangrentada y Sasuke no tuvo otra opción que coger otra, ponerla y darle la vuelta a Sakura, para ver cómo tenía aquello.

Al verse las manos se dio cuenta de que podría causarle una infección, así que cogió una botella de agua de la mochila del rubio y se lavó las manos: algo era algo. La respiración de Sakura era lenta y profunda, y de vez en cuando se quedaba sin aire. Como estaba boca abajo, Sasuke no tuvo miedo de desabrocharle el sostén.

_-Atención: Mente perversa de Sasuke! XD-_

Sasuke, de un movimiento lento, desabrochó el sostén rosa de Sakura y ésta se movió un poquito. Con cuidado, él se le acercó y empezó a desinfectarle la herida pasando gasas rociadas con yodo y alcohol. De vez en cuando Sakura se movía, pues le dolía, pero lo hacía inconscientemente, y Sasuke le soplaba en la herida para aliviarle. A los diez minutos, que la herida ya parecía haberse calmado, Sasuke se percató de lo peor: llegaba la hora de vendarla. ¿Lo peor o lo mejor?

Tal vez aquélla iba a ser la única oportunidad de él para tenerla tan cerca sin que ella rechistara. Sin que se gritaran, él fuera soez y arrogante y ella, de rebote, le respondiera del mismo modo. Tal vez esa era la oportunidad de su vida. Pero no, aquello estaba mal, muy mal; realmente mal. Ella estaba completamente inconsciente, y aprovecharse de su debilidad para hacer algo tan pervertido... Pero, ¿de verdad era un acto pervertido? ¿No sería, en todo caso, un acto de cariño o de amor? ¿Amor? ¿Era eso lo que sentía él en su interior o simple y llanamente era atracción física?

Sin darse cuenta, las manos de Sasuke se habían dirigido sin consentimiento ilícito de su dueño hacia la cintura de Sakura. No podía hacer nada, pues acababa de agarrarla, y si la soltaba en ese momento estaba perdido. Sólo hizo lo que podía hacer: terminar lo que sus maleducadas manos habían empezado. Con cuidado, Sasuke la levantó y la sentó, y al hacerlo pudo percatarse de algo. "O ella está anoréxica o yo soy la leche y estoy más fuerte que Tsunade..", pensó.

Sakura respiraba tranquilamente en ese momento que Sasuke seguía agarrándola de la cintura. No quería mirar, pero ciertamente iba a ser necesario hacerlo si pretendía ayudarla. Él la soltó de repente y pudo notar cómo su cuerpo caía por inercia hacia delante. No pudo evitarlo, así que la frente de Sakura le dio en el hombro derecho; Sasuke aprovechó la pose. Su mano izquierda buscaba desesperada las vendas, y finalmente pudo encontrarlas bajo las cajas del yodo y el alcohol. Poco a poco empezó a vendarla, un poco aparatosamente, y a loz quince minutos ya estaba lista. Él, ya menos nervioso, puso su mano izquierda en la frente de ella y empezó a apartarla con cuidado hasta dejarla sentada. Cuando fue a levantarse se acordó: el sostén.

Buscó con la vista en toda la cueva; lo cogió y trató de colocárselo a Sakura, pero su vista iba muy rápida y no pudo evitar ver la talla: una 87 (N/A: No sé cómo serán los tallajes por latinoamérica, pero me parece que más o menos eso es una copa B, más o menos..). Sasuke sonrió pervertidamente y él mismo se reprendió mentalmente. Con rapidez se acercó a ella y le abrochó el sostén. Nuevamente la cabeza de Sakura se apoyó sobre su hombro y prácticamente era un abrazo en toda regla. Sasuke se empezó a poner nervioso. "¿Y si entra Naruto? ¡Ella está inconsciente! Pero tampoco es tan malo... podría ser peor... estoy seguro de que nadie se enterará..", su mente se batía en duelo.

Sin pensar en nada, Sasuke volvió a subirle la cabeza a Sakura y la besó suavemente. Aunque no se daba cuenta, Sakura estaba despertando poco a poco. Las manos de Sakura también se movían por instinto y buscaban la nuca de él. Cuando el breve pero intenso beso terminó, Sasuke se percató de que ella llevaba ya un buen rato siendo consciente de aquel beso. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, y Sakura no pudo evitar una sonrisita. ¿Qué le diría ahora?

-Sasuke-kun..-dijo Sakura cuando éste se incorporaba. Él gruñó y ella se levantó, abrazándolo desde detrás. La diferencia de estatura era ahora mucho más patente, y Sakura apoyaba su cabeza en el principio de la espalda de él, que respiraba entrecortadamente. Era un abrazo cálido; sin duda, ella seguía sintiendo lo mismo por él aunque fuera un completo imbécil. En ese momento entró Naruto.

-¡¡¡Hola, Sasuke-baka!-chilló. Incluso si ella no hubiera estado despierta habría estado fuera de lugar, nunca sabía cuándo atinar. Sasuke, instintivamente, se separó de Sakura demasiado brusca. Ella se le quedó mirando incrédula, y con mal gesto, cogió su parte de arriba y terminó de vestirse para salir de la cueva, enfadada.  
-Increíble..-susurró de manera perfectamente audible. Naruto no entendía absolutamente nada, y Sasuke abría y cerraba la boca constantemente, como tratando hablar, pero sin decir nada. Definitivamente la había cagado... si ella no había opuesto resistencia, quería decir que tenía el campo libre... pero no, había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-Y yo que te tenía en un pedestal...-dijo Naruto- y ahora veo que eres incluso peor que yo...hay que joderse, primero Santa y ahora esto... en fin.. he pescado..-dijo Naruto, cambiando de tema. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada asesina y salió de la cueva: aquella iba a ser una larga noche para los tres.

--------------------

**Posts it!**

Capítulo puente. Pero tranquilos, que tengo 2 más para ustedes ñ.ñ ¿qué decir? siento mucho la demora... en cuanto a la trama, tranquilos, que en un capi o dos ya estamos en la última fase del examen.. hohoho:P Besotes a todos/as y muchísimas gracias por haber esperado!

_**Reviews:**_

_Criss:_ jajaja oye, pues me alegra mucho que te guste. Para mí lo primordial, antes de que me guste a mí, es que os guste a todos/as los/as que leeis, y cosas como ésta animan a una servidora y hacen que la historia prospere mucho más. Besotes y mil gracias ;)_  
nadeshiko-uchiha:_ La verdad es que estoy pensando en ir colgando de 2 en 2 o incluso, como esta vez, 3 de golpe. Es un "regalito" por haber esperado tantísimo. Además, así podeis tener más de un capi por semana o 15 días... Ya lo creo.. Si es que Sasuke es mucho Sasuke. Lo tengo yo delante y me lo como a besooosss ñ.ñ_  
sccmar:_ Al muchacho aún le queda por aprender, ciertamente... se ve bastante nervioso, pues no quiere que le guste Sakura, pero ¡¡caerá rendido a sus pies, muahahaha:P_  
Nel-chan:_ ¿Quién se lo diría? El chaval se merece el cielo por aguantar a esos dos.. ¿Y con éste qué? Ha sido la situación como muy rara.. como.. "hm..¿qué ha pasado?" jajaj pero tranqui, que quedan 2 capis más de golpe! _  
marion-asakura:_ Hay que verlo, sí... No es lo suyo, la verdad.. XDD _  
Karu:_me agregaste a mi msn? Dios, y yo aquí un mes sin aceptarte! ¡¡Qué maleducada soy, por favor! Perdóname muchísimo, realmente lo siento. Me conectaré para darte la dire que suelo usar más a menudo, ¿te parece? Besotes y perdóname nuevamente, cielo, lo siento._  
jaide112:_ Juer.. Qué cosas..:$ No sé qué decir.. Ya sabrás por el blog que he estado mala, que no he tenido buenos días.. En fin, múltiples cosas.. ú.ù _  
tsubasa89:_ ¡¡¡¡Ahhh! ¡¡¡MIS palabras estuvieron en tus manos y "salieron" a la calle! ¡¡Yuhuu:D:D ¡Joer, esto me alegra y muchísimo!

:D

**Kire**


	7. Las armas de Sakura

_#7: Las armas de Sakura_

Amanecía nuevamente, era ya el último día y estaban a menos de un kilómetro de la torre. Ni Sasuke había hablado con Sakura, ni ésta había vuelto a mirarle a la cara ni tampoco Naruto había hecho una de sus típicas bromas. El ambiente era tenso, más aún si pensaban en qué les depararía la próxima prueba. Tal vez tuvieran que volver a hacer una lucha preliminar y yal vez no, eso dependía de la cantidad de gente que se hubiera quedado. La herida de Sakura parecía empezar realmente a sanar, y ella también parecía volver a tener la misma fuerza y ánimos de siempre. Aunque ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que la razón por la que había quedado inconsciente era la gran pérdida de sangre que había sufrido, Sakura creyó más conveniente que así fuera. Ni ella dijo nada ni tampoco ellos se interesaron demasiado.

-Buenos días  
-Hmp-gruñía Sasuke a modo de respuesta.  
-¿Y Sakura-chan?-preguntó el rubio mirando a su alrededor  
-¿Eh?  
-¿Dónde está? No está durmiendo  
-Hnm..-Sasuke seguía con sus onomatopeyas  
-¿Puedes contestar algo que no sea un gruñido?  
-Buff..  
-Sí, 'buff'.. ¡que me contestes, cooño!

-¡¿Qué quieres que te diga! ¡Ni lo sé ni me importa! ¡¿Te vale eso!-soltó Sasuke  
-Oye, a mí no me hables así... la próxima vez que te vayas a poner así, te muerdes la lengua ya ver si de paso te envenenas y te callas.  
-¡Eres tú el que me ha hecho hablar!  
-Quería que me contestaras, no que me saltases al cuello, so imbécil.  
-¿Imbécil?  
-¡¡Sí!-se hizo un silencio. Sasuke se levantó, Naruto también. El moreno lo arrinconó de un fuerte empujón.  
-¡¡¡Imbécil tu put...!-la vocecilla dulce e inocente de Sakura habló..  
-¿Sasuke...-kun?-atinó a decir, con la cara desencajada y sosteniendo dos botellas de agua y lo que parecían dos bollitos con trozos de chocolate.  
-Sakura-chan..-dijo Naruto, apartándose de Sasuke-¿Y eso?-preguntó, tratando de quitarle importancia. Sakura seguía mirando a Sasuke con la cara pálida, pronto salió del trance  
-Eh.. os hice el desayuno, por haberme cuidado. No os lo dije, pero llevaba algo de bollería en mi mochila. Me gusta bastante, aunque engorda de la misma manera, por eso estoy a dieta..-dijo, con una sonrisita triste.  
-No necesitas la dieta-dijo Naruto, cogiendo su desayuno amablemente.  
-Yo creo que sí..-añadió ella casi para sí. Sasuke no se le había acercado, así que no le quedó otra que acercársele ella para darle su desayuno.

Sakura, temblando un poco, caminó hacia él. Al tenerlo frente a frente no podía evitar la mirada de susto: era mucho más impresionante tenerlo tan de cerca.

-T-toma, Sasuke..-dijo Sakura interponiendo la comida, como si fuera a protegerla. Él la miró duramente, pero le era casi imposible ponerle mala cara. Ni dio las gracias, simplemente cogió la comida y se la comió.

Ya estaban recibiendo la charla, aunque, por parte del equipo siete, ninguno estaba realmente prestando mucha atención a lo que decía Tsunade. Cuando terminó la charla y vieron que todos estaban prestando atención a la pantalla, ellos hicieron lo mismo. En total serían seis combates. A Naruto se le fueron las penas cuando vio a Hinata sana y salva, a quien sonrió y se sonrojó al instante. En total habían quedado cuatro grupos, el equipo ocho, el de Hinata, el suyo propio, el de los primeros enemigos, los cuales estaban bastante molidos y el equipo de Lee.

Tras diez minutos, sólo quedaban cuatro personas: Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten y Kiba. Sakura rezaba por que le tocara con Tenten, pues al ser una chica, le daba más confianza, a pesar de que fuese a ser su contrincante. La pantalla dio dos nombres y Sakura salió de su ensimismamiento debido al murmullo de las personas. Pronto oyó un "masaka" proveniente de la boca de Sasuke. Lo miró, y acto seguido dirigió su mirada a la pantalla. Ponía "Uchiha Sasuke vs. Haruno Sakura".

-No puede ser-repitió Sasuke  
-¿Por qué no, Sasuke-kun?-respondió Tsunade  
-Es mi compañera de equipo  
-¿Y? A partir de ahora vais por libre. Lo que me parece raro es que no saliera antes un caso como éste... Sakura-llamó Tsunade, pues vio que estaba muy entretenida pensando en sus cosas- Sasuke será tu contrincante. ¿De acuerdo?

-Eh... hai  
-Bien..el siguiente combate será Tenten contra Kiba.

Cuando salieron de la torre y volvieron a las calles de Konoha, Naruto volvió a preguntar los combates.

-Entonces, ¿cuáles son?  
-Te los he dicho mil veces..-respondió Sakura, que estaba bastante cansada- Tú contra Lee, Tenten contra Kiba, Hinata contra el tío ese que por poco me cargo, Haru-tanto Naruto como Sasuke miraron hacia arriba con cara de "¡Qué fina!"-Neji contra el otro tío que por poco se carga Sasuke-kun, Toshi, Shino contra el otro que queda, Sato, y...-se calló. Sasuke contra ella, pero no lo iba a decir.  
-Oye, ¿qué os parece si esta noche vamos a cenar sólo los tres por ahí antes de dedicarnos estas dos semanas a entrenar?  
-Yo estoy muy cansada-se excusó Sakura, aunque parte de ese cansancio era producido por estar con Sasuke continuamente  
-Y yo.. -Sasuke carraspeó- tengo cosas que hacer...-ambos alzaron las cejas  
-¿El qué?-preguntó Naruto  
-Nada que a ti te importe  
-Anda, nos vendrá bien.. sólo esta noche..-insistió. Finalmente Sakura cedió, y como de rebote, Sasuke también.-Sabía que os convencería. ¿A qué hora quedamos?  
-Cuando querais, a mí me da igual-dijo Sakura  
-¿A las nueve? Ni muy tarde ni muy temprano..  
-Vale..  
-Hmp-Sasuke gruñió  
-Hasta entonces

Eran las nueve menos cinco y Sakura llevaba quince minutos esperando, era muy puntual. Demasiado, tal vez. Llevaba un pantalón vaquero oscuro, unas sandalias con un poco de tacón negras, una camiseta negra con un escote en pico y superpuesto, una coletita alta con el pelo ligeramente engominado, un bolsito pequeño negro y unos pendientes de plata. Apenas iba pintada; una sombra ligera gris, la raya muy poco marcada y gloss en los labios. Lo suficiente para resaltar sus ojos verdes. De pronto apareció Naruto, de vaqueros, zapatillas de deporte, polo blanco y chaqueta blanca. No llevaba el protector, igual que Sakura, y le cambiaba mucho la cara. Ella se sintió estúpida, iba desmasiado arreglada, estaba haciendo el ridículo. Casi al instante apareció Sasuke, de vaqueros oscuros, zapatos negros, camisa de manga corta negra -que no tenía abrochado el primer botón- y una chaqueta negra que no llevaba puesta. Como llevaba ambas manos en los bolsillos, la chaqueta se le aguantaba en la mano derecha. A Sakura se le hizo la boca agua, ¿para qué mentir?

Sasuke se acercó y sólo gruñó. Se notaba que estaba recién duchado, porque olía muchísimo a su típico olor y además llevaba el pelo medio húmedo.

-Joer, vais de parejita-dijo sin pensar Naruto. Los susodichos enmudecieron y enrojecieron al instante- Q-quiero decir.. que.. yo voy de blanco y vosotros vais de negro y..-no lo estaba arreglando- vamos, que yo doy la nota.. y vosotros vais más acorde..-si no todo lo contrario- ¡¡Que quiero cenar, coño!-soltó tajantemente

Sin hablar prácticamente nada, los tres se dirigieron al restaurante. Sakura se sentó entre los dos, quedándole, así, Sasuke a la derecha y Naruto a la izquierda. Tras pedir, pronto Naruto sacó un tema de conversación.

-¿No estais nerviosos?  
-¿Por?-preguntó Sakura  
-Por los combates..-Naruto se dio cuenta de que ellos eran contrincantes entre sí. La había vuelto a cagar.  
-Yo no-soltó Sasuke, sin pensar. Sakura respiró hondo  
-Yo un poco-dijo Sakura, él no pudo evitar una cara de asombro.  
-Yo voy con Lee.. buff..  
-Ni se te ocurra pasarte-dijo Sakura, de nuevo sin pensar. Era la noche impulsiva para los tres. Naruto rió y miró a Sasuke antes de formular la pregunta.  
-¿Te gusta Lee?  
-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué! Dios, no... por favor.. ¿qué?-Sakura estaba realmente nerviosa  
-¿Segura?  
-¡¿Te gusta a ti Hinata!-alzó la voz y acto seguido se tapó la boca-Lo siento..  
-Bueno, a mí me gusta y lo digo claramente, ¿vale?  
-Excepto a ella  
-A veces..-Naruto miraba de refilón a Sasuke- no lo dices por miedo a la respuesta... o por orgullo... o porque simple y llanamente eres imbécil-recalcó la palabra. Sakura lo miró incrédula y siguió la trayectoria de sus ojos, acabando por mirar a Sasuke.  
-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó  
-Nada-respondió rápidamente Sasuke, bebiendo la Coca Cola de su vaso  
-¿Nada?-repitió ella. Miró a Naruto- ¿Naruto?  
-Ehm.. no, no.. nada, nada..-dijo, con una risita  
-¿Me disculpais?-dijo Sakura, con el vaso en la mano- Está caliente..

Naruto le dejó paso y Sakura se levantó, con su vaso en la mano. Se acercó a la barra y se apoyó, sin poder evitar una pose un poco comprometedora. Desde la mesa, Sasuke y Naruto no dejaban de mirarla. Pudieron ver cómo el camarero, un chico joven, de unos diecisiete años, le sonreía, le devolvía un vaso con Coca Cola fría y hacía que ella se sonrojara.

-Será cabrón..-Sasuke no se calló. Naruto rió.  
-¿Por qué no se lo dices?  
-¿Decirme qué?-preguntó Sakura, que llegaba con su vaso y volvía a su sitio, más sonriente de lo normal. Algo le había dicho el muchacho que le había alegrado la noche.  
-Nada-repitió Sasuke

-¿Nada?-repitió ella. Miró a Naruto- ¿Naruto?  
-Ehm.. no, no.. nada, nada..  
-Ya me estoy hartando, ¿eh?-dijo Sakura, dejando de sonreir-A ver, ¿qué pasa?-ambos callaron  
-Que te lo diga Sasuke cuando terminemos...-dijo mirándolo  
-Me-mejor de vuelta a casa-señaló el susodicho  
-Después de la primera parada, que será mi casa-añadió el rubio  
-Cuando vayais a llegar a la tuya, que será la segunda parada...-decía Sasuke con cara de "Hm.. bueeno.. aquí estamos.." y toqueteaba con los dedos índices de ambas manos el canto de la mesa. Los ojos de Sakura iban de izquierda a derecha.  
-Luego él se irá a su casa y esas cosas..-Sasuke le miró un poco cortado  
-Eh.. bueno.. s-s-sí.. sí..  
-Su cena-intervino el camarero joven, mirando seductoramente a Sakura, que no pudo evitar olvidarse de todo lo que acababan de decir Sasuke y Naruto, que bien era un plan estipulado, y fijarse en el joven camarero.  
-Gracias-dijo Sakura cuando el muchacho le trajo otra Coca Cola recién abierta.El muchacho se fue y los tres empezaron a cenar.

Eran ya las once menos cinco cuando terminaron de cenar y de tomar el postre. A la hora de pagar, los tres discutieron, y finalmente acabaron pagando los chicos. Sakura sonrió con cara de mala pécora y se levantó de la mesa con el platillo de la cuenta y el dinero y su bolso en la otra mano.

-Ahora vengo-soltó, segura de sí misma.

Llegó a la barra y se le acercó al muchacho. Éste sonrió y la dejó pasar un poco, de manera que ni Sasuke ni Naruto podían ver lo que estaba haciendo. Cinco minutos más tarde Sakura salió, decidida.

-Acabo de pagar yo, éste-se lo sacó del bolsillo del pantalón-es ahora mi dinero. Y la próxima vez que os negueis rotundamente y digais que una chica no puede pagar, os daré tal leche que otro de vuestros tópicos se habrá ido a tomar viento fresco, dejándoos un precioso color morado en vuestros ojos.-los dos se quedaron atónitos- ¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos?-preguntó volviendo a sonreir

Naruto asintió y Sasuke ni siquiera rechistó. Los tres salieron del local y fueron hacia la casa de Naruto. A las once y media Naruto ya había llegado a su punto, le dio un beso a Sakura en la mejilla y a Sasuke un apretón de manos, que combinó con un 'abrazo de tío' y aprovechó para susurrarle algo como 'Ahora o nunca. _Carpe diem_, tío'.

Durante el camino, que fueron alargando yendo mucho más lentos de lo normal, ninguno de los dos habló hasta que Sakura estornudó.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó él  
-Sí.. sólo tengo un poco de frío..-Sasuke no llevaba la chaqueta, tampoco sabía por qué la había llevado, ya que no se la había puesto en toda la noche. "¿Qué hago? ¿Le doy la chaqueta? ¿Se hacen este tipo de cosas? ¿Es muy cursi? ¿Quedará mal?", la cabeza de Sasuke era un hervidero de preguntas sin respuesta. Finalmente el instinto, tras verla estornudar nuevamente, le hizo dársela. -Eh.. gracias-dijo, algo impresionada. Él le dedicó una tenue sonrisa y le puso la chaqueta, quedado, al final, detrás de ella.

Se dio cuenta de que acababan de llegar a su casa. "Ahora o nunca. _Carpe diem_, tío". Las palabras de Naruto se repetían constantemente en su cabeza y estaba temblando sin querer. La abrazó, y apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sin creerse muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sasuke-kun...-susurró Sakura-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha pasado?-dijo ella, separándose suavemente de él, con la chaqueta, que le estaba bastante grande. Él abrió la boca, con miedo y habló, saliéndole un pequeño gallo.  
-Estás preciosa..

Sakura no pudo evitar una lágrima fina y una risita con cara de "Creía que nunca te decidirías".

--------------------

**Posts it!**

¡¡¡Ohh! ¡¡Qué romántico! ¿Cuánto tiempo durará este amorío? ¿Acabarán resolviendo sus diferencias? ¿Podrán mantener una relación o sólo un rollete? ¿Por qué Sasuke no se decide de una vez por todas a decir todo lo que siente y reconocer sus defectos y errores? ¿Qué pasa ahora con la lucha? ¿Pelearán ahora que se han confesado? ¡¡Ahh! ¡¡Sorpresa:P

_**Reviews:**_

_**¡En el capítulo nº10:P**_

**Kire**


	8. Carpe Diem

_#8: Carpe Diem_

Sakura se lanzó a los brazos de Sasuke y él, un poco ortopédico, le correspondió. Habían pasado cinco minutos y ella no había entrado a su casa; él preguntó.

-¿No entras?-señaló la casa  
-Hm..-ella se quedó pensando-Espera un momento-Y, fugaz, entró a su casa y salió en un santiamén, sonriente-¿Puedo ir contigo?-Sasuke enrojeció y asintió.

Durante el treyecto ninguno de los dos habló, simplemente iban cogidos de la mano. Al llegar, Sasuke se soltó ligeramente y abrió su casa. Él dejó que ella entrara primero y luego pasó detrás de ella. En el salón, Sakura se sentó en el sofá, sin sus sandalias, que estaban en la entrada. Pronto Sasuke llegó con un vaso de agua para cada uno. La situación era tensa.

-Sakura... el camarero... ¿qué te dijo?  
-¿Por?-rió  
-Por curiosidad

-La curiosidad mató al gato  
-Si no quieres decírmelo, no pasa nada  
-Me echó los trastos  
-Debí haberlo imaginado  
-¿Por?

Sasuke se le acercó y la besó con ansias. Ella, entre eufórica y sorprendida, alcanzó a disfrutar ese beso, tirando su bolso sin mirar dónde y agarrándose a Sasuke. El beso terminó y ambos se miraron. Él enrojeció violentamente y ella no pudo evitar una risita.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo ella, poniéndose más seria, bajando la cabeza. Él hizo un sonido con la garganta a modo de sí.-¿Por qué me has hecho sufrir tanto?-él calló un rato, pero Sakura, que seguía cabizbaja, podía observar cómo movía los pies al más puro estilo Sonic (N/A: Aquel bichejo erizo azul de la Sega Master System, ¿recuerdan? ¿Y qué me dicen de Tails? ñ.ñ). Finalmente se aclaró la garganta y habló en un tono más bajo de lo normal  
-Porque... me gustabas..-dijo, saliéndole un pequeño gallo  
-¿Gustaba?  
-¡Gustas! ¡Gustas!-dijo, instantáneamente, aunque se arrepintió de haberlo dicho tan convencido. Ella sonrió por el comentario.  
-Sasuke-kun-dijo, seria y firmemente, intimidando al muchacho

-¿Sí?  
-Te pasaste; y muchísimo, además. -se creó otro tenso silencio- ¿Cómo debería reaccionar?

Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró al techo, pensando. Habló, pero tras unos minutos de meditación.

-Si yo fuera tú... me desahogaría. Me pegaría dos ostias y saldría por esa puerta orgulloso de mí mismo -Sakura no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza, asombrada. Él le dedicó una tenue sonrisa y una mirada como nunca antes. Más sentimental, más verdadero, más humano. Sakura puso una cara tierna y sin querer se acercó a él-, pero no lo soy. Tú eres mejor que eso -él sacó sus manos de los bolsillos, temblando pero tratando de disimular- ¿Me perdonas? -le susurró al oído con su voz más arrepentida.

La Inner Sakura estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo, así que no pudo más que decir que sí, lanzándosele a los brazos. Él se sintió aliviado y por un momento su corazón volvió a latir normal, para retomar seguidamente su fuerte sístole y diástole al notar a Sakura en su pecho, tan sumamente cerca de él.

Sakura levantó su mirada y le dedicó la más bonita sonrisa a Sasuke, que le sonrió tonto.

-¿Q-quieres un té?-dijo disimulando su nerviosismo. Ella se separó y asintió.  
-¡Hai!

Sasuke fue directo a la cocina, soplando nerviosamente, tratando de tranquilizarse. Cuando se hubo recuperado un poco, volvió con dos tazas de té y se sentó al lado de Sakura, quien estaba ya con la chaqueta de él a su derecha. Él dejó en la mesa el té y ella lo cogió gustosa: fue un poco tenso. "¿Y ahora qué?" se preguntaba Sasuke.

-Jamás pensé que llegaría a estar aquí-dijo Sakura en voz baja, pues sólo estaban ellos en toda la casa. Él no dijo nada y dejó su taza de té en la mesa. Ella le miró y él a ella también. Se sonrieron y Sasuke, entre cortado y deseoso, la besó nuevamente. Ella se fue acomodando al sofá y él no decía que no. Mientras tanto Sakura se había olvidado de la taza y la había dejado caer, provocando la risa nerviosa de ambos.

Sakura se separó nada brusca de Sasuke y recogió la taza. Él se levantó y cogió una fregona.

-Sakura, aquí tie..-pero se paró. Ella estaba en el suelo, limpiando malamente la taza y con cara agobiada. -No te preocupes, no ha sido nada. -dijo, para tranquilizarla.

-Soy una patosa, lo siento muchísimo-dijo, casi a punto de llorar  
-Eh.. no llores, anda. Mira, son cosas que pasan. -Sakura no dijo nada; él suspiró, volvió a la cocina y dejó la fregona-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?-preguntó, cordialmente. Ella negó con la cabeza- ¿Quieres irte? -Ella volvió a negarse- ¿Quieres otro té?-Otra vez no. Sasuke tragó saliva. -¿Quieres mirarme un momento? -Sakura volvió a decir que no, como una niña pequeña. Él se le acercó y la sentó en el sofá, haciéndole que mirara hacia él, pero ella, reacia a mostrar su semblante, no hacía más que ocultarse tras su poca melena. -Sakura-la llamó-Sakuraa..-insistió, tratando de ser paciente.-Sakura, mírame, por favor-dijo un poco más serio. Ella alzó la vista, triste.  
-¿Qué?-dijo con un hilito de voz  
-No pasa nada-le repitió, cogiéndola de las manos; y acto seguido la besó en la frente. Ella sonrió y él siguió besándola, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su nuca, donde se paró. Sakura reía suavemente porque le hacía cosquillas.

Sin darse cuenta, habían retomado lo que habían dejado antes, y Sakura estaba más tranquila que nunca. Aunque ninguno de los dos sabía bien qué hacer para hacer sentir al otro mejor, ambos fueron poco a poco y con delicadeza; especialmente él. La noche fue más larga de lo normal y, cuando el despertador de Sasuke sonó ya hacía horas que Sakura había perdido su virginidad.

La luz del día se asomaba por la ventana y el «ring» insistente del despertador de Sasuke provocó en ambos una reacción de aturdimiento.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Sakura, con una voz más aguda de lo normal y un poco despeinada  
-¡La una y media!-respondió él, con una voz ronca.  
-¡Dios, mis padres! A saber lo que han pensado, seguro que están preocupados por mí... se me olvidó por completo  
-Te dije si querías que te acompañara a casa y me dijiste que no, así que no te me pongas nerviosita ahora  
-¡Oye!-dijo ofendida ella  
-No te piques, porque sabes que es verdad.-dijo él, ella calló- Me voy a la ducha, no tardo.-y se marchó dándole un pico.

A las dos menos cuarto el teléfono sonó y Sasuke, que ya había salido de la ducha -y justamente Sakura se había ido al aseo ese momento- descolgó.

-Uchiha

-¿Sasuke-baka?-dijo Naruto  
-Obviamente, sólo yo vivo aquí  
-Sé que no has pasado la noche solo, por eso lo he preguntado- Sasuke se alarmó.  
-¿Cómo demonios te has enterado?  
-La gente confía en mí como futuro guardián de secretos  
-La gente, y con esto me refiero a KAKASHI porque sé que ha sido él, no es suspicaz  
-Ni tú tampoco; los padres de Sakura llevan toda la noche llamándome por si sabía algo de su dulce dulce hijita. Y te he estado llamando, pero por lo visto ambos teníais el sueño profundo, chaval, porque no lo habéis cogido ni una vez.  
-Espera  
-Oye, pero  
-Que te esperes, leches  
-¡¡Tú sí que estás de mala leche!

Sasuke se acercó a su propio baño y llamó con los nudillos a la puerta. Sakura respondió al instante, abriendo la puerta: se estaba peinando e iba vestida con lo del día anterior.

-Tus padres han estado llamando toda la noche a Naruto y él nos ha estado llamando a nosotros durante toda la mañana. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?  
-Pues...-Sasuke le señaló el teléfono, dando a entender que alguien esperaba al otro lado de la línea.  
-¿Sí o no?  
-Hm..  
-Sakura, ¿sí o no? ¿Quieres que vayamos y le digamos que hemos pasado la noche "viendo las estrellas" o quieres contarles una mentira entera? A mí me da igual, no son mis padres. ¿Voy o no voy?  
-Déjame cinco minutos para pensarlo  
-Tengo a Naruto al teléfono. Esto es de sí o de no. Tú dímelo y yo te hago caso, pero dímelo ahora que son las dos menos cinco y tengo que hacer cosas.  
-¡¡No me metas prisas!  
-Joder, Sakura, te meto las prisas que hagan falta. Necesito una respuesta.  
-Es que no sé.-Sasuke bufó  
-El 'no sé' no me sirve-le dijo ya empezándose a reír- O sí o no.  
-Hm.. venga, va, sí.  
-¿Sí qué? -le dijo, riendo, metiendo más cizaña. Ella lo empujó suavemente. Él se puso al teléfono -Ehm.. Naruto, a y cuarto iremos a casa de Sakura, tú ya no te preocupes por nada.  
-¿Y luego me lo contarás a mí?-Sasuke rió  
-Hm.. ya veremos-Sakura lo miraba confundida y él se puso serio, haciendo gestos con la mano como de "Nah, no pasa nada.. tonterías de Naruto"-Vale, bien-Sasuke, entre gestos y moviendo la boca, le señaló a Sakura en su propio armario una camisa azul oscura que se veía bastante pequeña en comparación con el resto de la ropa.-Bien, gracias.-colgó  
-¿Para qué me señalas esto?  
-Para que te lo pongas.. si te pones lo de ayer vas a ir dando la nota. Es una camisa que ya ni me pongo. Digo yo que no te estará enorme como las mías de ahora, pero tampoco te estará enana. Algo normal, ¿no?  
-Sasuke-kun-dijo ella seria- ¿Cómo pretendes que me ponga una camisa con unas sandalias de tacón? Es un asesinato al buen gusto.  
-Ya salió la pija.. hala, pues ponte lo que quieras.. soy yo el que está en su casa y puede ponerse toda la ropa que quiera.-Sakura hizo caso omiso a lo que dijo y siguió buscando.  
-Oye, ¿esto te viene?-agarró los zapatos de siempre, pero tres números más pequeños.  
-No, son de cuando empezamos..  
-He de decir tres cosas acerca de esto.  
-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó Sasuke desde el salón  
-Número uno: Me asombra que aún conserves este tipo de cosas; número dos: por otra parte me ha venido que ni pintado; y número tres: -Sasuke asomó la cabeza- sin duda necesitas que te haga limpieza por aquí.  
-Qué manía con la limpieza... guardo las cosas porque tengo hueco.  
-Ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando los recuerdos te invadan-volvió a asomar la cabeza- literalmente.

Sakura salió del cuarto de Sasuke, con pose chulesca y con el protector de Sasuke en la frente.

-Soy tú-dijo, toda seria. Él le echó un vistazo.  
-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Tengo tet..!-ella le cortó  
-Pervertido  
-Qué cosas tan bonitas me dices-Sakura tiró de Sasuke, que estaba sentado en el sofá  
-¿A que sí?

Ambos salieron de casa de él, ella dejó el protector y fueron derechos a casa de Sakura, que quedaba a unos diez minutos caminando. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar, Sakura pudo notar cómo él pasaba el brazo por encima de su hombro.

-Sasuke-kun..  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Significa esto que.. ?-ambos callaron  
-Bueno... vamos a ver, ¿no?-dijo él a modo de respuesta  
-Me parece bien. -se volvió a crear un silencio, ambos se pararon porque estaban ya prácticamente en casa de ella- Sasuke-kun.  
-¿Sí?  
-Quiero que sepas que... -ella agachó la cabeza  
-¿Que qué?  
-Que... a pesar de lo que me ha podido ocurrir... nunca.. jamás-puso énfasis en la palabra- había permitido a nadie llegar hasta donde tú llegaste, así que.. -Sasuke asintió  
-Oh, sí, sí.. claro. Lo entiendo, tranquila.  
-Bien-ella sonrió, tranquilizada, y abrió la puerta.

Parecía no haber nadie, pero sí había alguien; su madre, que tenía la mesa llena de tazas de café.

-¿Sakura?-preguntó preocupada; acto seguido miró a Sasuke..-Y... Uchiha-san..  
-Sasuke-dijo él, presentándose cordialmente. La madre de Sakura también se inclinó, haciendo así que ese gesto fuera recíproco.  
-Mamá..  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-Er..-Sasuke intervino  
-Fue culpa mía, señora. Yo retrasé a su hija pidiéndole que por favor hablara conmigo. Apenas hemos podido dormir en toda la noche... verá.. las cosas no es que fueran muy bien entre nosotros y quería arreglarlo. No vi momento oportuno, así que comenzamos a hablar y.. bueno.. ¿alguna vez ha probado a hablar las cosas claramente, punto por punto y sin dejarse nada? Es... duro y... largo.  
-Entiendo- la madre de Sakura mantuvo el tipo y, tras unos diez minutos de charla con ambos, Sasuke tuvo que despedirse, pues tenía que ir a hacer unas compras. Sakura y él se dieron un pico en la puerta de la casa de ella y él se marchó.

--------------------

**Posts it!**

Medio capi-puente. No llega a lime, simplemente se nombra.. Cada vez me estoy tardando más en sacarlos.. me siento muy mal, de verdad. ´.uÙ

_**Reviews:**_

_**¡En el capítulo nº10:P**_

**Kire**


	9. Pues va a ser que no

_#9: Pues va a ser que no_

Sasuke, cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos, iba derecho al supermercado para hacer la compra, pero, por el camino, una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Una voz femenina: Ino.

-Eh, tú-lo llamó desde la puerta de la floristería, con los brazos cruzados, la muchacha de delantal blanco.  
-¿Qué?-respondió secamente Sasuke  
-Tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Ino, invitándole no muy amistosamente a entrar; él obedeció.  
-¿Qué quieres, Ino? Tengo que hacer unas compras y hablar con Kakashi.  
-¿Para qué?  
-Pienso retirarme del examen. No se lo he dicho aún a Sakura.-Ino lo miró incrédula  
-Mira, voy a ser clara y concisa: sé lo que pasó ayer. No preguntes cómo me enteré, esas cosas vuelan. Hazle daño a Sakura y te juro que haré lo que esté en mi haber para que se te vaya esa sonrisa de arrogante.-soltó, quedándose más ancha que pancha. Sudy hizo una aparición estelar en la cabeza de Sasuke, que sonrió nervioso.  
-Eh.. yo no voy a hacerle nada a Sakura-Ino bajó un poco la guardia  
-¿Puedo estar segura de eso?-Sasuke se puso serio  
-Puedes estar segura-y se puso la mano en el pecho- lo juro-dijo, medio en broma medio en serio. Ino sonrió pacíficamente.  
-Me alegra saberlo. Oh, dame una de ésas-dijo señalando una rosa roja con una dedicatoria.

Ino se dio la vuelta y cogió una, entregándosela a Sasuke.

-¿Cuánto te debo?  
-¿Es para Sakura?  
-Natural..  
-Regalo mío para los dos..  
-¿En serio?  
-Claro

-Gracias-y Sasuke abrazó a Ino fuertemente; a lo que ésta correspondió de manera aparatosa.

Ino se separó, quedando a escasos centímetros de Sasuke. Sin poder evitarlo, Ino se sonrojó. ¿Cómo no hacerlo teniendo a semejante chico tan cerca? Al fin y al cabo, él había sido su gran amor durante muchos años. Sasuke se percató de esto y le sonrió comprensivamente para acto seguido besarle en la mejilla cálidamente. Ino se puso aún más roja.

-¿Y esto?  
-Hoy me siento generoso-dijo, saliendo todo alegre de la tienda, pero la sonrisa se le quitó en seguida.

Sakura estaba justo ahí, cruzada de brazos y con cara de malas pulgas. Sasuke, impresionado, le sacó la rosa roja y le sonrió. Ella la cogió con demasiado brío y se la puso bajo el brazo, para volver a cruzarse.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?  
-¿El qué?  
-Lo que acabo de ver-Sasuke la miró confundido-¡Arrejuntándote con Ino!  
-Sakura, no me he arrejuntado con ella.. y por favor, no grites, que nos oye todo el mundo-dijo, tratando de calmarla.

-¡No me da la gana!  
-Eres tozuda como tú sola.. vámonos a casa, anda.  
-¡No quiero!  
-Sakura..  
-¡¿Qué!  
-¿Vas a obligarme a hacerlo?  
-¡¿El qué!-Sasuke suspiró, no quedaba elección.

Sasuke trató de cogerla, pero ella concentró chakra en los pies. Él sonrió e hizo más fuerza: acabó cogiéndola. Ella decía constantemente cosas como "Suéltame", "Déjame en el suelo ahora mismo" y "Si das un paso más, te juro que chillo"; él hacía caso omiso. Finalmente llegaron a casa de Sasuke y éste la bajó. Ella lo primero que hizo fue empujarlo.

-¿De qué vas?  
-Eh.. no te pongas así. Vamos a ver.. ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Que qué me pasa? Me pasa que.. que.. -Sasuke la miraba con cara de "Sigue, joer, que me quedo con la intriga". Sakura se echó a llorar y se sentó en el sofá de Sasuke- que ayer pasó lo que pasó y hoy coges y te vas con Ino. ¡Con Ino! ¡Es mi mejor amiga y lo sabes de sobra!  
-¿Pero qué dices? Ino me ha parado para..  
-¿Para qué?  
-Para decirme una cosa.  
-¿Qué cosa?

-No sabía que eras tan celosa-dijo picaronamente Sasuke  
-¡Te estoy hablando en serio!  
-Vamos a ver.. ¿crees que primero me declararía y luego me iría con otra? porque si crees eso, creo que te piensas que soy otro tipo de persona.  
-¿Te recuerdo que eras tú el que me trataba como la última mierda sólo porque te gusto?  
-¡¡Ese no es el caso!  
-¿Vas a responderme a la pregunta?

-¿Quieres saberlo?

-¡¡SÍ!

-¡¿Quieres saberlo!  
-¡TE HE DICHO QUE SÍ!

-Me paró para decirme que si te hacía daño, que podía darme por muerto.-Sakura calló  
-¿Y entonces por qué le abrazaste?

-¡Porque me regaló la flor! Flor que, por cierto, ni siquiera me has agradecido.  
-¿Y por qué la has besado?  
-¡La besé en la mejilla!  
-Me da igual  
-La besé porque se puso roja  
-Menuda excusa.  
-Sabes tan bien como yo que yo le molaba.. simplemente se lo merecía después de haberme aguantado tantos años.  
-¿Y yo no?

-Dioss.. ¿es que se te ha olvidado lo que te dije ayer, Sakura? Si alguien aquí podría replicar, sería ella..  
-Ah, ahora la defiendes  
-¿No era tu amiga? Tampoco deberías ponerte tan a la defensiva..  
-Es cierto, también debería tener una charla con ella.  
-Esto no es una charla, es una discusión. Una discusión estúpida y absurda desde mi punto de vista.-Sakura calló- Me voy  
-¿Adónde vas?

-Pues mira, no tenía pensado decírtelo, pero como estás tan interesada, voy a hacerlo. -Sakura lo miró incrédulo, con la misma mirada que había empleado antes Ino- Voy a ver a Kakashi.  
-¿Para?  
-Porque voy a retirarme del examen.-Sakura, impresionada, se acercó a Sasuke, que estaba al lado de la puerta.

Desde detrás lo abrazó cálidamente y apoyó su cabeza en la gran espalda de Sasuke.

-Lo siento-dijo, arrepentida. Sasuke suspiró.  
-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?  
-Si yo fuera tú... me desahogaría. Me pegaría dos ostias y saldría por esa puerta orgullosa de mí misma, pero no lo soy. Tú eres mejor que eso ¿Me perdonas? -dijo, citando a Sasuke justamente la noche anterior. Él sonrió débilmente y la besó.-¿Eso es un sí?  
-Sí  
-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Como quieras..

Sasuke y Sakura, a los diez minutos estaban en la academia, buscando a Kakashi -pues les habían dicho que andaba por allí-.Finalmente lo encontraron leyendo el Icha Icha Paradise en un aula vacía.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?-preguntó Sakura  
-¿Eh? Ah, Sakura.. y Sasuke-dijo, medio impresionado. "Las noticias vuelan, pero él vive en su mundo de fantasía e ilusión", pensaron ambos chicos.  
-Queríamos hablar contigo del examen-empezó Sasuke  
-Sí, que no queremos participar.. ¿podríamos retirarnos?-Kakashi rió nerviosamente al más puro estilo Goofy y se rascó la cabeza  
-Pues va a ser que no..(N/A: puntazo para los/as españoles/as que me lean.. ¿y tú, Madrid o Barça? XD)  
-¿Nani?-dijo Sasuke, con cara de atolondrado  
-Firmé las reglas de conformidad cuando os apunté. Os toca luchar y no os podéis echar atrás ahora. Debísteis hacerlo en la anterior prueba.  
-Entonces no sabíamos que nos iba a tocar juntos, Kakashi-baka-soltó Sakura, enfadada  
-Lo siento, chicos... si queréis, podéis hacer huelga, llegar al examen y que os suspendan, pero corréis el riesgo de que os bajen de nivel y os toque volver a la Academia  
-¡¡Qué dices, cómo van a hacer eso!  
-Lo que oís.. yo que vosotros, luchaba.  
-¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?  
-Pues mira.. te entrenas, vas dentro de dos semanas y te enfrentas a tu novio-dijo Kakashi cargado de ironía.  
-Me gustaría pegarte, pero me repugna el maltrato a la tercera edad-dijo Sakura  
-La confianza da asco  
-¿A que sí?  
-¿Por qué no podemos retirarnos hasta el final?  
-Sí puedes.. por motivos de viajes, de trabajo, de enfermedad.. claro que me parece que tienen que estar saliéndosete las tripas para que te retiren.  
-Kakashi, hoy estás particularmente graciosín.  
-Ahora en serio.. yo que vosotros luchaba.  
-¿Y si no queremos?  
-Os suspenderán y ya os he dicho que es probable que os manden de nuevo a la Academia. Personalmente me da igual, pero.. ¿os imagináis la cara de Naruto si lo viera?-a Sakura y Sasuke esa frase les hizo mella  
-Entendido-dijo Sasuke  
-Del todo-concluyó Sakura

Al salir, ambos se miraron tristemente.

-Pues... me parece que no hay elección.  
-Va a ser que no, ¿verdad?-dijo Sakura, riendo por no llorar  
-¿Qué vas a hacer?  
-No sé si entrenaré.  
-Hazlo-dijo Sasuke sonando a orden  
-Yo no quiero hacerte daño-Saske recordó aquellos ninjas en el bosque y los pelos se le pusieron de punta al recordar la fuerza y crueldad que había adquirido su muy reciente novia.  
-Mira, es lo mismo.. demos lo mejor de nosotros mismos. Seamos profesionales, competentes. Estoy seguro de que cualquiera en nuestra situación lo haría... sin rencores, ¿vale?-dijo ofreciéndole el meñique a Sakura  
-Sin rencores-y ella le ofreció su dedo, apretando ambos, dando así por hecha la promesa.

Quedaban exactamente trece días para los combates y tanto Sasuke como Sakura habían decidido dejar a un lado el hecho de que eran pareja. Naruto se entrenaba día y noche e incluso a veces coincidía con Lee, al correr por el bosque. Tenten y Kiba habían decidido estudiarse secretamente el uno a la otra para conocer sus ataques. Hinata había decidido pedirle ayuda a Neji con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo para ganar velocidad, y éste la había ayudado encantado. Shino, en cambio, había ido completamente por libre, casi tanto como Sasuke y Sakura, y había decidido estudiar mucho más el control de su chakra.

La última parte del examen estaba próxima; toda Konoha estaba empapelada con la noticia -tanto la del examen como la de Sasuke y Sakura- y estaba claro que los candidatos eran muy buenos. Cuando ni Sasuke ni Sakura entrenaban, salían al cine, a cenar o se iban un par de días a casa de él. La relación en sí iba bien, pero faltaba algo: ninguno de los dos había dicho "Te quiero".

--------------------

**Posts it!**

Un poco flojito, pero teniendo en cuenta que estoy preparando el terreno para lo que se avecina... de momento la parejita va bien, pero ¿llegará a desmonorarse? ¿están realmente dispuestos a ser competentes? ¿no hay rencor de veras?.. joas, cuántas cosas sin resolver.. xD

_**Reviews:**_

_**¡En el capítulo nº10!**_

**Kire**


End file.
